El día que llegaste a mí
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: Sesshomaru siempre ha sido un chico frío y calculador, resentido con el mundo y con su familia. Su carencia de sentimientos lo ha llevado a permanecer en la soledad de su pequeño universo, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando una dulce niña de ojos chocolate y grandes heridas abiertas se cruce en su camino? ¿Volverá a preferir su soledad? Universo alterno.
1. Encuentro

**Resumen:** Sesshomaru siempre ha sido un chico frío y calculador, resentido con el mundo y con su familia. Su carencia de sentimientos lo ha llevado a permanecer en la soledad de su pequeño universo, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando una dulce niña de ojos chocolate y grandes heridas abiertas se cruce en su camino? ¿Volverá a preferir la soledad? Universo alterno.

 _ **Capítulo 1: Encuentro**_

Sesshomaru observó atentamente el ir y venir de la casa desde su puesto en uno de los sofás de la mansión. Intentaba leer, rodeado de la tranquilidad usual que le proporcionaba el estar solo, en silencio, pero su intento parecía volverse un imposible cuanto más lo intentaba, pues en la casa se esperaba una visita y su madrastra había dado orden de que todo estuviera perfecto.

Cerró el libro observando a Myoga, el mayordomo de la familia, quien se aseguraba de que todo estuviera como lo había ordenado su señora, y su mal humor se incrementó.

No entendía por qué se había formado tanto revuelo simplemente por la llegada de una maldita niña huérfana, una familiar de los Higurashi.

Los Higurashi eran una familia que vivía en el templo cercano a su mansión y nunca habían tenido relación con ellos, estaba bastante claro que no eran personas de su posición, pero desde que su maldito medio hermano se hizo amigo de la hija mayor de esa familia, cada dos por tres los tenían a todos en su casa y la vulgar de su madrastra estaba la mar de feliz, no por nada eran de su misma condición, unos simples muertos de hambre que vivían en un templo.

A sus trece años, Sesshomaru aún no había aceptado a su madrastra, siempre la había visto como una mujer de clase baja, molesta, entrometida, en resumidas cuentas, una mujer que solo intentaba ganárselo para contentar a su padre, lo notaba. Su madre se lo había dicho, por culpa suya lo habían separado de ella cuando solo tenía tres años, y esa mujer enseguida se había hecho la ama y señora de su casa, había engendrado un maldito bastardo y lo había intentado llevar a su terreno, pero él sabía cómo era esa mujer de verdad, solo una oportunista que se había aprovechado de su padre y le había quitado el puesto de señora de la casa a su madre. Una arribista que no valía la pena.

Ahora su disgusto no era con ella, sino con su padre, por acoger a esa maldita niña zarrapastrosa y huérfana y a su maldita abuela, Kaede. Al parecer sus padres habían tenido un accidente de coche y ellos y su hermano habían muerto, dejándola sola con su abuela. A su vez, la abuela de la niña había resultado ser cuñada del abuelo Higurashi y debido a la reciente amistad de su medio hermano con la hija mayor de los Higurashi, su madrastra se había enterado de que la anciana y la niña estaban a punto de quedarse en la calle debido a las deudas del desmanotado padre de la niña, y los Higurashi no tenían más espacio en su casa para acogerlas a ambas hasta que encontraran algo mejor, así que su madrastra, por hacerse la santa delante de su padre, le había suplicado que las acogieran hasta que pudieran valerse por sí mismas.

Meter a unas completas extrañas en su casa por simpatía a una familia que se ocupaba de un cochino templo... no podía tener otro nombre que despropósito, y lo peor era que su padre había accedido. Al final tendrían a todos los Higurashi del país en su maldita casa.

—Sesshomaru, ¿no te pones lo que preparé para ti?—Dijo Izayoi con una gran sonrisa.

El muchacho de cabellos plateados observó a la mujer, intentando que su medio hermano de 10 años se quedara quieto para arreglar su siempre desastrado cabello.

Izayoi era una mujer de mediana edad, de pelo negro y largo, estaba considerada por las revistas como una auténtica belleza nipona e Inu no Taisho se había enamorado de ella en su empresa, debido según él a su simpatía y a su radiante sonrisa. Un Taisho enamorado de una simple recepcionista, menuda vergüenza.

—No…—Respondió secamente.

La mujer se le quedó mirando extrañada y su gran sonrisa se esfumó, creía que había hecho una buena elección de ropa para él, ropa parecida a la que él mismo se ponía cuando tenían una cena o una celebración, sin embargo había copiado un estilo similar para su hijo Inuyasha y el menor no estaba muy dispuesto a ir tan arreglado, al contrario que su hermano mayor, el menor de los Taisho era mucho más desastrado con la ropa.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta lo que te compré?—Volvió a preguntar acercándose a él.

—No voy a celebrar la llegada de una maldita niña huérfana y su abuela.

—¡Sesshomaru!—Gritó la mujer horrorizada—¡No maldigas así! tienes que ser más educado y respetar…

—No intentes darme lecciones.

El chico se levantó y cogió su libro dejando a una anonadada Izayoi en la sala y a un Inuyasha muy enfadado por la falta de respeto hacia su madre. Inuyasha se calló, no le dijo nada a su medio hermano, pero no dijo nada por no molestar más a su madre, pues ella ya tenía bastante con aguantar a ese témpano de hielo irrespetuoso, no quería darle más problemas.

El timbre sonó sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos y el rostro ilusionado de Izayoi se hizo presente. Su marido no estaba en casa por un viaje de negocios, pero allí estarían ella y su hermoso hijo Inuyasha para recibir a esa niñita adorable y a su abuela, lo único que lamentaba era no poder controlar el temperamento de Sesshomaru, ella quería ser una madre para él después del abandono de su progenitora, quien no había peleado por su custodia con Inu no Taisho, casi le había dado la impresión de que le había regalado su hijo a su marido sin luchar para que su pequeño permaneciera con ella.

Irasue era la madre de Sesshomaru, una mujer ocupada que obviamente prefería los negocios al amor de su marido y su hijo, y aun después de dejar a su hijo con su esposo y no pelear por su custodia, se atrevía a envenenar la mente del muchacho en contra de ella y sus orígenes. En verdad Sesshomaru le daba mucha pena, ya que aunque ella y su esposo lo querían al igual que a Inuyasha, él no parecía darse cuenta del amor que recibía, haciéndolo un muchacho cada vez más callado y frío, casi huraño.

Observó cómo su hijo Inuyasha corría al encuentro de su pequeña amiga en cuanto la vio, y sonrió. Inuyasha no tenía muchos amigos y el encuentro fortuito entre esa niña y él lo había hecho menos introvertido, la verdad es que tenía miedo de que se volviera tan retraído como Sesshomaru, eso hasta que encontró a Kagome.

—¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó Inuyasha a su pequeña amiga al ver su cara triste—¿Tu madre te ha regañado por algo?

—No, no es por mí es por…

La niña se giró moviendo su cabeza hacia la otra pequeña que se escondía tras las faldas de una mujer canosa de ojos cansados. No tendría más de nueve años, pero poseía unos enormes ojos color chocolate y una cabellera negra rebelde.

—Hola, yo soy Inuyasha, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Esperó paciente a que la niña contestara, pero nada salió de sus labios. Inuyasha miró a su amiga buscando el motivo por el que la niña no contestaba, pero la pequeña simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Izayoi acabó de saludar a la madre de Kagome y a su abuelo, se presentó a la señora de ojos cansados tras la que se escondía la niña y volvió a probar con ella. Obteniendo la misma suerte que su hijo, nada salió de los labios de la pequeña.

—No se esfuerce señora Taisho. Rin permanece aún muda por el shock del accidente. Desde que murieron sus padres no ha vuelto a decir una palabra—dijo Kaede.

—Así que su nombre es Rin…

La señora se puso a su altura y le brindó una gran sonrisa, lo que provocó que la niña se escondiera aún más tras las piernas de su abuela.

—Rin, no debes temerme, me llamo Izayoi, ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente?

La niña tras las faldas de su abuela asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar, así que Izayoi, guió a toda la familia Higurashi hacia el comedor donde iba a preparar una merienda para los niños, sobre todo para que la pobre chica perdiera el miedo a ese lugar tan extraño para ella, aunque la tranquilidad que había pensado para ese primer encuentro en un momento se fue al garete, pues un enorme perro blanco salió de la nada, asustando a la pequeña y provocando que saliera corriendo, bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos.

Cuando cogieron al perro se dieron cuenta de que la niña ya no estaba en el comedor, y se miraron entre ellos preguntándose si habría salido fuera de la propiedad o si aún se encontraba allí. Era una mansión muy grande, por lo que esperaban que no se hubiera ido muy lejos, pues podría perderse facilmente.

Mientras, Sesshomaru permanecía bajo un árbol apoyado en el tronco. Seguía leyendo, ese lugar era mucho más tranquilo, nadie le molestaría en el jardín, había encontrado ese pequeño hueco escondido en el que en raras ocasiones encontraba a su madrastra. Ella era más de flores, por lo que esa pequeña arboleda en su propiedad no llamaba la atención de esa mujer.

Escuchó pasos y una respiración acelerada y se preguntó si lo estarían buscando los criados o si esa mujer habría mandado a su medio hermano a buscarlo, no le apetecía hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Unos arbustos cerca de él empezaron a removerse y observó como una pequeña niña de nueve años, sucia, de cabello revuelto negro y grandes ojos marrones traspasaba el arbusto, parándose de golpe a observarlo.

La niña lo miraba sorprendida por encontrarlo ahí, pero él dejó enseguida de prestarle atención, estaba seguro que esa sería la mocosa huérfana que su padre había acogido y no tenía pensado decirle una palabra el tiempo que estuviera allí, así que volvió a centrarse en su lectura. Lo único que había sacado en claro de ese encuentro era que la niña era más sucia aun de lo que pensaba.

Estuvo un rato quieta, observándolo con curiosidad. Era un joven muy guapo, con el cabello largo y plateado y unos grandes y estilizados ojos dorados. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, y leyendo en ese lugar parecía un ángel. Rin recordó una vez que su madre le habló sobre algo llamado ángel, según su madre eran seres hermosos, con características sobrehumanas y un brillo especial, y ese niño lo tenía, ese chico brillaba por sí mismo, casi como si fuera un ser etéreo, hermoso, de otro mundo diferente al infierno en el que estaba viviendo desde que no tenía a sus padres y a su hermano con ella.

Se sentó lejos de él para observarlo con detenimiento, por un momento se le había olvidado incluso que estaba huyendo de ese terrorífico perro. Solo podía mirarlo atentamente.

—¿Vas a pasarte todo el día ahí mirándome?—Preguntó Seshomaru.

El chico utilizó una mirada que ponía los pelos de punta a su hermano, siempre que lo molestaba o quería deshacerse de su desagradable presencia, pero lo único que causó en la niña fue un pequeño respingo y una total cara de asombro y admiración.

Sesshomaru pensó que esa niña estaba loca, si no lo dejaba en paz simplemente la ignoraría, ya se cansaría de andar mirándolo todo el tiempo, pero no fue así. El muchacho no sabía cuánto exactamente había pasado, pero pensaba que había sido una década, no podía concentrarse. Esa chiquilla no le quitaba ojo y la sensación de ser observado tan intensamente no lo dejaba mantener la vista sobre su libro.

—Lárgate. No me gusta que me miren tan fijamente—Dijo de forma bastante agresiva.

La niña por su parte empezó a escuchar de nuevo esos ladridos de perro, era un perro enorme por lo que podía recordar, con enormes dientes, así que se acercó más al chico y se agarró a su brazo.

—Te he dicho que te largues…

Miró a la chiquilla de nueve años agarrada a su brazo, no podía librarse de ella y entonces escuchó los ladridos de ese maldito perro que le habían comprado a su hermano hacía unos años, no lo soportaba, estaba igual de malcriado que Inuyasha o peor, así que se levantó con la niña cogida a la manga de su camiseta de manga larga. No se podía zafar de ella, así que decidió que si lo que le daba miedo era ese maldito chucho, le demostraría que ese perro simplemente ladraba mucho pero no tenía cerebro, así posiblemente lo dejaría en paz.

Salió de su escondite con la niña estirando de su manga, notando como temblaba cuando el perro se acercó a ellos al localizarlos en lejanía.

—Siéntate—Le dijo al perro con la misma mirada con la que no había podido amedrentar a la pequeña.

El perro se sentó aun moviendo la cola, y se acercó a él intentando que la niña dejara de estirar su camiseta. Guió su mano hasta la cabeza del perro blanco y la obligó a tocarlo, hasta que dejó de temblar. La chica observó la felicidad del perro y luego lo miró a él con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que hizo que Sesshomaru se sorprendiera.

—¿Por qué estás tan contenta? Ni que te hubiera salvado de una manada de lobos…

La niña dejó de acariciar al perro y abrazó al chico aun con su gran sonrisa. Parecían el punto y la i, ya que Sesshomaru era más alto que los chicos de su edad y esa niña no era muy grande. Esa niñita era muy extraña, o por lo menos fue lo que pensó el muchacho, no había visto una niña tan rara en su vida.

Lo que no sospechó Sesshomaru en el momento fue que tenía testigos observando tan tierna y extraña escena. Izayoi y Kaede, que habían salido juntas a buscar a Rin por el jardín, se habían sorprendido bastante al contemplarlos, cada una por sus propios motivos. Kaede porque no recordaba la última vez que había visto a esa niña sonreír, e Izayoi porque Sesshomaru había defendido a la pequeña y no había dicho nada ante el abrazo que le estaba dando. Nunca había visto que sesshomaru aceptara una muestra de cariño de nadie, ni siquiera de su padre, cuando Inuyasha era más pequeño recordaba que alguna vez lo había intentado, pero siempre lo rechazaba a gritos, y lo apartaba llegando a tirarlo, pero esa vez no había gritos, no hubo empujones, solo la miraba en silencio como si estuviera intentando resolver un problema matemático imposible.

La mujer sonrió. Estaba segura que si le contaba a su esposo lo que acababa de ver en el jardín no la creería, si bien era cierto que el muchacho de cabello plateado simplemente estaba como un palo recibiendo el abrazo de la niña, no la había apartado, no se había quejado. Simplemente se dejaba abrazar por ella.

Izayoi pensó que tal vez que Rin hubiera caído de casualidad en su casa era lo mejor que le había podido pasar a su hijo adoptivo, sobre todo, para que empezara a utilizar esa parte más amable y humana que sabía que tenía en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Me presento para aquellos que no me conozcan y que no sepan de qué va esto, soy Helen Martinelli y como favor a AnnaDJenner decidí adoptar este fic para que no se pierda en el olvido, ya que la autora no puede seguir con la historia, soy fan del sessrin y espero poder seguir la historia de Anna, va a ser difícil igualarla, pero aquí estoy, intentándolo._

 _Durante estas semanas voy a subir los capítulos que tenía escritos ya Anna, uno por semana, pero para que no se note que lo voy a seguir yo, le he cambiado la narración, es la misma historia, con el mismo diálogo, pero la narración es made in Helen, espero que a Anna no le importe._

 _Los capítulos siguientes, ya que estoy liada con otras historias, serán cada dos semanas, y creo que ya no tengo más que añadir, que soy muy pesada cuando me pongo y en un momento os he dejado aquí la biblia en verso._

 _Espero que os guste y que dejéis algún comentario por ahí._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	2. El primer día

_**Capítulo 2: El primer día**_

—Rin—Susurró Izayoi llamando la atención de la niña.

La pequeña, que permanecía aún agarrada al adolescente, pegó un respingó al notar la presencia de la mujer, y se separó de Sesshomaru lentamente, observando a la hermosa mujer que le sonreía al lado de su abuelita. Volvió a agarrarse a la manga de la camiseta del muhacho, quien de nuevo no dijo nada. Desde hacía un rato el perro saltaba alrededor de los dos chicos, buscando más caricias por parte de la niña, quien veía que no era tan peligroso como había pensado en un principio, pero todavía no se fiaba lo bastante para seguir dándole mimos al perro.

—¿Volvemos a dentro a merendar?—Volvió a preguntar Izayoi con una gran sonrisa.

La niña asintió y estiró la manga de Sesshomaru para que entrara a tomar ese chocolate que le habían prometido cuando había entrado a la mansión, pero él no se movía. No iba a "merendar" con su hermano y su amiga, y menos con esa niña molesta que no lo dejaba en paz. Solo había hecho lo del perro para librarse de ella, no esperaba que lo viera como algo amistoso y se lo tenía que dejar claro.

—Yo no voy, no me gusta comer con críos—Le dijo viendo que seguía estirando su manga.

La niña lo soltó y vio como el chico volvía de nuevo al lugar donde lo había encontrado. Estaba bastante triste, pues algo le decía que ese adolescente era una persona buena, aunque tosca, pero por su mirada había entendido que no habría forma de convencerlo, así que no insistió más.

Después del chocolate, y de varios intentos sin resultado por sacarle a la niña alguna palabra de la boca, los Higurashi decidieron que era hora de volver a su hogar. La señora Taisho según ellos estaba siendo más amable de lo que en realidad se merecían, después de todo esa niña y su abuela al ser sus familiares deberían haber sido acogidas en su casa y no como invitadas de una familia tan distinguida como esa. Si bien era cierto que la mansión de los Taisho era enorme y no les molestaría mucho su presencia, al principio no habían aceptado el ofrecimiento de la señora, pues la abuela Kaede no había querido estar de gorrona en una casa ajena, así que el trato con la señora había sido alojamiento y comida por una nueva ama de llaves, alguien que ayudara a Myoga, pues la antigua ama de llaves se había jubilado no hacía mucho y al pobre Myoga no le daba para todo.

—Bueno, señora Kaede, esta es su habitación, espero que le parezca cómoda—Dijo Izayoi abriendo una puerta.

Había decidido colocar a Kaede en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja para que no tuviera que subir y bajar tantas escaleras, su habitación estaba justo al lado de la de Myoga, junto a otras habitaciones de personas del servicio.

—Vaya, es una habitación muy bonita, señora Izayoi, muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Mi nieta y yo estaremos muy cómodas aquí.

—No, señora Kaede, este es su cuarto, es muy pequeño para dos personas, Rin dormirá arriba, le he preparado un cuarto para ella, junto a los de mis hijos—Respondió a la anciana.

—No puedo permitirlo, aquí estaremos bien las dos, no quiero que Rin sea una molestia para usted o para el señor, aquí dormiremos bien las dos—Se negó Kaede.

—Señora Kaede, no es molestia, para serle sincera adoro que haya una niñita como Rin correteando por la casa, creo que ella puede ser muy buena influencia para mis hijos.

—Bueno, si usted cree que no es molestia… sigo insistiendo en que aquí podemos dormir ambas.

—No insista, Rin es mi pequeña invitada, siempre quise preparar un cuarto para una niña, no me quite el gusto.

Kaede se quedó abajo deshaciendo su maleta mientras la señora Izayoi enseñaba su cuarto a Rin, estaba en el segundo piso, donde según Izayoi dormían los dos hijos de la familia. La mujer le señaló cuales eran los cuartos de sus hijos y después le enseñó su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta Rin se sorprendió, era el cuarto de una princesa. Izayoi había preparado el cuarto en tonos muy claros, blancos y cremas y había algunas muñecas y una cama enorme, junto a un escritorio.

—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó la mujer entrando en la estancia.

La niña asintió entrando con timidez, era precioso. Izayoi sonrió, como bien había dicho a Kaede siempre quiso preparar un cuarto para una niña, pero desde hacía años sabía que no volvería a tener hijos, las cosas en el parto de Inuyasha se habían complicado, ella no tenía una salud de hierro, al contrario, por lo que le habían indicado que otro embarazo sería muy peligroso para su salud y su esposo se lo había tomado al pie de la letra, negándose a ponerla en peligro con otro embarazo. Los únicos hijos que podría tener en toda su vida eran esos dos niños de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, pero no le importaba, porque los adoraba a ambos, aunque uno de ellos se empeñara en no aceptarla, aunque estaba segura de que pronto lo haría.

—Mira Rin—Dijo la mujer abriendo el armario—Te he comprado unos cuantos vestidos, espero que no te importe.

La niña vio los vestidos, eran muy bonitos, pero no podía aceptarlos, su abuela le había dicho que no estarían allí para siempre, era temporal, hasta que pudieran alquilar una casa y pagar su colegio sin ayuda de los Taisho.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y después de un "adelante" de Izayoi un pequeño niño de pelo plateado y ojos dorados abrió la puerta sin saber muy bien si hacía bien, pues estaba confundido por cómo se podría tomar la niña esa intromisión en su habitación.

—Myoga dice que la cena ya está.

—¡Oh! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Vamos a bajar, Rin. Muchas gracias por avisar, cariño.

Los tres bajaron a cenar y la velada transcurrió tranquila. Rin no hacía más que mirar a todos los componentes de la mesa, que parloteaban de cosas que les habían pasado durante el día, aunque para Izayoi se estaba volviendo una especie de extraño monólogo en el que solo encontraba respuestas en su hijo Inuyasha.

Por su parte, a Sesshomaru le dolía la cabeza de escuchar a su madrastra parlotear, no podía comer tranquilo, tenía la sensación de que esa maldita huérfana no le había quitado ojo desde que se había sentado en la mesa. Cuando acabó de cenar se subió a su cuarto, intentando olvidarse de esos grandes ojos chocolate que no hacían más que observarlo. Leyó un rato hasta que el sueño pudo con él y decidió acostarse.

Escuchaba algunas risas de su madrastra y a su medio hermano gritar algo, pero no les dio importancia, supuso que seguían en su empeño de intentar que esa mocosa dijera algo, pero no había dicho nada desde que la había visto. Se preguntó por qué simplemente esa niña se dedicaría a observarlo, no le había dicho una sola palabra desde que había llegado, por lo que solo cabía una posibilidad, tal vez era muda.

No era que le interesara nada de esa huérfana zarrapastrosa, pero era extraño que no hubiera dicho una palabra en todo ese tiempo, y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

Un trueno durante la noche lo despertó. Aun se encontraba un poco desorientado, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había quedado dormido. Miró el reloj, que señalaba que eran las tres de la mañana y se tapó un poco más con la sábana. Se oía la lluvia de fondo y de vez en cuando algún que otro trueno, pero eso no le impediría dormir.

En su intento por volver a conciliar el sueño escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con delicadeza y unos pasos se acercaron sigilosos hacia él. Se preguntó si su madrastra habría vuelto a coger la manía de observarlos por la noche, lo había hecho varias noches una vez que estuvo enfermo, pero se fue en cuanto le gritó que lo hiciera. Ahora no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, así que no dijo nada, solo se hizo el dormido.

La sábana se movió un poco y empezó a sentir algo cálido en su espalda. Algo lo agarraba de la parte de arriba del pijama y temblaba tras él. Con cada trueno ese pequeño bulto cálido temblaba más y más y se acercaba cada vez más a su espalda. No se movió. Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que era ese bulto y eso ya era el colmo de los colmos.

Después de un rato largo, cuando el agarre de su espalda parecía haberse aflojado, se movió, incorporándose un poco para ver si su teoría era cierta, y en efecto, ese bulto cálido era lo que había pensado.

Esa niñita huérfana se había metido en su cama, al parecer asustada por la tormenta y se había vuelto a dormir al rato. Estaba furioso, no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa mocosa, pero estaba harto y tenía unas ganas locas de tirarla al suelo y gritarle que se largara de allí, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo al ver una pequeña lágrima resbalar por el infantil rostro de esa chiquilla.

Se volvió a acostar, separando un poco a la niña de él e intentó dormir de nuevo. Seguro de que esa mocosa se pondría a llorar en cuanto le gritara y si lo hacía probablemente su madrastra se enteraría y se lo diría a su padre. Se había propuesto ignorar a esa huérfana y eso sería lo que haría, aunque esa mocosa se colara en su cama de noche, no gastaría saliva en decirle ni una palabra, al igual que hacía ella con él.

Aunque debía admitir que ese bulto cálido a su lado le transmitía una clase de sensación de paz…

—Señorito Sesshomaru, es hora de levantarse…

Myoga llamó a la puerta y entró justo como hacía todas las mañanas con ambos hermanos, descorrió un poco la cortina sin que fuera dañino para los ojos del muchacho, no quería que ese pequeño demonio venido a más le volviera a echar una de esas miradas mortíferas que solía brindarle, pues no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que tenía un mal despertar. Myoga se giró hacia donde se esperaba ver a Sesshomaru con la cara inexpresiva de siempre, pero lo que vio casi le provoca un ataque al corazón.

El mayordomo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, así que sacó su teléfono e hizo una foto, sabiendo que el adolescente todavía dormía profundamente y no podría matarlo. Salió de la habitación como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo y buscó con la mirada por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras encontrando por fin a su objetivo, la señora de la casa, quien daba indicaciones a Kaede del funcionamiento de la mansión.

—Myoga, ¿Qué te ocurre?—Preguntó Izayoi al ver al hombre con cara de horror.

El pequeño y rechoncho hombre de nariz puntiaguda intentaba explicarse sin suerte, pues aún estaba afectado por haber bajado las escaleras y haber recorrido media mansión en busca de su señora.

—Hecatombe señora, hecatombe, en cuanto se dé cuenta… el señorito sesshomaru…

—Myoga, no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices…—Dijo la mujer mirando a Kaede para ver si ella había entendido algo, pero tampoco.

El hombre se dejó de cosas raras y abrió su teléfono buscando la foto que había hecho en el cuarto del mayor de los hijos de la familia, mostrándosela a su señora y a Kaede, quienes se quedaron completamente sorprendidas. En la foto el adolescente de cabello plateado dormía profundamente de lado, mientras en su espalda, una pequeña niña de oscuros cabellos se agarraba con ambos puños a él.

—¡Oh!—Exclamó sorprendida Izayoi—¡Qué tiernos!—Sonrió.

—No, no, no, no…—Empezó Myoga—Nada de tierno, tenemos que sacar a esa niñita de ahí antes de que ese chico se dé cuenta de que se le ha colado en la cama. ¡Es capaz de matarla!

—Ya sabía yo que era muy raro que Rin no estuviera en mi cama…—Dijo Kaede tomando el teléfono de las manos de Myoga.

Tanto el mayordomo como la señora la miraron con ojos suplicantes esperando de ella algo parecido a una explicación y la anciana comenzó a explicarse. Desde la muerte de sus padres Rin no había hablado, era cierto, pero se había vuelto una niña bastante miedosa, y cualquier ruido la despertaba en la noche y hacía que se colara en su cama, no le gustaba nada dormir sola, por lo que cuando la señora había dicho que Rin permanecería en otro piso diferente al suyo, se negó pensando en que posiblemente la niña no pudiera encontrar su cuarto sola, ya que siempre se colaba en su cama, lo que no se esperaba era que se hubiera metido en la cama del mayor de los Taisho, seguramente, por haberla salvado del perro ese mismo día.

—Buenos días, señor Sesshomaru—Dijo una de las criadas al verlo pasar.

Como era costumbre el muchacho no dijo absolutamente nada y simplemente se dirigió ya vestido al comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres.

—¡Chiyo!—Gritó la señora de la casa haciendo que la criada se diera la vuelta para mirarla—¿Puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?

Creía que hablaba por todos cuando le pidió a Chiyo que fuera al segundo piso a comprobar algo. Habría ido ella misma, pero estaba vigilando a Sesshomaru, quien se había sentado en la mesa a esperar pacientemente el desayuno, como todas las mañanas, sin signos de sentirse molesto o irritado, o por lo menos no más de lo normal.

—La señorita Rin se encuentra en la cama señora…—Dijo Chiyo al volver.

—¿En qué cama exactamente?—Volvió a preguntar.

—No entiendo señora. En su cama, la que usted acondicionó para ella…—La muchacha habló extrañada—Voy a ayudarla a vestirse, si me disculpan…

Los tres se miraron sin entender nada. Mirándose entre ellos para luego volver a mirar al chico, no había habido hecatombe, ni muerte, ni destrucción como aseguraba Myoga, el chico se había despertado y simplemente había llevado a la pequeña de vuelta a su cama, como si nada.

—Myoga, ¿podrías mandarme esa foto?

—Sí claro, señora ¿para qué la quiere?—Preguntó.

—Porque cuando se lo cuente a mi marido, no me va a creer, y necesito pruebas que sustenten esto.

Izayoi observó como Chiyo traía ya a la chica arreglada, con un vestido ligero y el pelo suelto, con una coletilla lateral que la hacía ver muy dulce. La niña se rascaba los ojos con el puño, parecía que no había dormido muy bien. Seguramente no se había atrevido a cambiarse de cama al encontrarse en una casa extraña, aunque al final, seguramente presa del terror, se había cambiado de cama, la cama de su hijastro, quien la había salvado del gran perro blanco.

Era curioso, Sesshomaru era muy callado, era un témpano de hielo, pero estaba segura de que se habría quejado al ver a esa niña a su lado en la cama, aunque no lo había hecho, era raro... muy raro...

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y aquí estamos de nuevo otra semana con el capítulo 2._

 _Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad, leer cosillas por ahí me hacen la vida, espero que no os moleste mi forma de narrar, que es algo diferente a la forma de narrar de Anna, pero bueno..._

 _Una cosa que os quería comentar, yo siempre tiendo a responder los comentarios que se me hacen en las historias porque pienso que ya que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de dejarlo, qué menos que contestar, el problema es que fanfiction no me permite hacerlo con los anónimos (Gracias a Nohe y Vecca por el comentario, por cierto) y he visto que en el comentario de Nohe se me pregunta por un grupo de Facebook, la verdad es que antes de que tú lo pusieras en el comentario no conocía el grupo Elixir plateado, pero bueno, ya le he puesto remedio, ahora ya lo conozco, incluso me uní y vi todas las cosas maravillosas de Sessrin que se cuelgan por ahí, gracias por la recomendación._

 _¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	3. Una dulce voz

**Capítulo 3: Una dulce voz**

Los días pasaban en la mansión y las cosas parecían ir igual. Esa pequeña niña no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado, ni siquiera en el colegio, lo que le había ocasionado más de un problema tanto con sus compañeros de clase como con sus profesores. La abuela Kaede había ido varias veces a hablar con la tutora de Rin, pero solo podía pedirle un poco de tiempo para que la niña volviera a hablar tanto como antes.

En cuanto al asunto que tenía anonadada a Izayoi, como había pensado, su esposo no la creía, tuvo que enseñarle la foto para que no la tratara como si estuviera loca y a él también le sorprendió, creía que entendía a su hijo, pero no era así. Tal vez, pensó, simplemente su hijo sí que podía tener algo de humanidad en su interior, guardada tras unos enormes candados que esa niña parecía estar abriendo uno a uno, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas... porque podían pasar dos cosas, que esa niña llegara a traspasar ese muro de hielo que era su hijo o que su hijo se cansara y se transformara en alguien aún más retraído de lo que ya era y lo segundo... lo segundo era casi imposible.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que la pequeña Rin seguía a Sesshomaru a todas partes, sí que era cierto que alguna vez jugaba con Inuyasha, pero cuando el mayor de los dos llegaba a casa, ella lo seguía, aunque solo se dedicara a estar a su lado mientras hacía otras cosas. Cuando él se iba a leer a su rincón especial del jardín, la pequeña arboleda donde ella suponía que se iba para que no le molestara nadie, la pequeña se iba tras él y se dedicaba a hacer coronas de flores, a hacer deberes tumbada en el jardín, entre otras cosas. A simple vista parecía que a él no le molestaba en absoluto el tenerla rondando alrededor, aunque entender lo que pensaba ese chico, tanto a su esposo como a ella, los traía de cabeza.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru ya no sabía qué hacer con la chiquilla, había pensado que ignorándola ella al final se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz, pero no, ella seguía siguiéndolo a todas partes, haciendo manualidades, dibujos, deberes, o simplemente mirándolo en su rincón especial. Incluso ocupaba su mullida cama todas las noches. Había días que escuchaba sus pasos llegar y otros que simplemente se la encontraba ya en su cama. Lo peor de todo era que aunque pensaba que ella se cansaría de hacer esas cosas, no lo había hecho, y el que acabó acostumbrándose a su presencia había sido él.

Sesshomaru caminó con tranquilidad a casa, acababa de salir de clase, más pronto que otros días porque se acercaba un maldito festival en su escuela. No le gustaban en absoluto, y nunca se quedaba a ayudar en esas cosas, se escaqueaba, sí, porque no entendía el motivo por el que debía participar en absurdos festivales en los que los alumnos perdían tiempo en cosas inútiles, tal vez los odiaba simplemente por no verles la utilidad, o porque creía que era una forma de humillar a pobres idiotas con disfraces o trabajos absurdos.

Llegó enseguida a casa dispuesto a cruzar el umbral de la valla que separaba su puerta de la calle, pero no lo hizo, escuchó algo, parecía un sollozo, así que simplemente se dirigió hacia el lugar del que le parecía que provenía ese sonido y la vio.

Encogida como un animal herido, con la cabeza entre las piernas y el uniforme lleno de tierra. Algo en su pecho empezó a encogerse, era una extraña sensación, viendo a esa niña huérfana sola y embarrada, con algunos rasguños en las piernas, empezó a invadirle una furia sobrehumana.

—Rin—La llamó.

La niña se sorprendió y miró hacia el frente, donde lo encontró parado. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre hasta ese momento y le sorprendió. También le sorprendió el hecho de que se encontrara allí, hasta donde tenía entendido le faltaban algunas horas para llegar a su casa.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso?—Preguntó interesando.

Aunque como había esperado no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la niña.

—Está bien… no es necesario que me lo digas…

El chico suspiró viendo que volvía a no haber contestación, solo esa sonrisa que hacía cada vez que mostraba el mínimo interés por algo que hacía. Era como si ella simplemente estuviera feliz porque él estuviera preguntando cómo se encontraba, algo que aún no había llegado a comprender de esa pequeña niña. Solo quería saber qué le había pasado, quién le había hecho eso, pero como siempre, aun después de estar golpeada y embarrada, le mostraba una radiante sonrisa, como si que él le mostrara un mínimo de atención fuera lo más importante y no esas rozaduras.

—Vamos Rin.

Se metió en casa seguido por la muchacha y buscó a la mujer que la vestía todas las mañanas, quería saber si esa niña había aparecido más de un día con esas heridas.

—Chiyo…—Dijo sobresaltando a la chica.

Nunca jamás la había llamado para nada, llevaba trabajando alrededor de un año para su familia y aunque ella todos los días lo saludaba educadamente, ese chiquillo jamás le había dirigido la palabra, por lo que ni siquiera sabía que se acordaba de su nombre.

—¿Sí?—Preguntó tímidamente la mujer.

—Cúrala—Ordenó con tono autoritario.

La chica se quedó mirando el bulto que se veía tras el muchacho de plateados cabellos y entendió lo que decía. Otra vez esa niña había llegado a la casa de esa manera, era el segundo día que llegaba así, no había dicho nada en la casa porque cuando le comentó a la niña que se lo diría a su abuela la niña había negado con la cabeza y la había mirado con los ojos vidriosos, por lo que entendió que posiblemente había sido una tontería de un día y se dedicó a cambiar a la niña y a curar los pocos rasguños que llevaba en su cuerpo, pero no comentó nada ni a la señora, ni a la abuela de la chiquilla.

—Rin, ya van dos veces, debería comentarlo a tu abuelita…

La niña volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras le curaba las rodillas y la chica suspiró. Miró de reojo al adolescente que las observaba con sus profundos ojos dorados desde la puerta de la habitación, buscando algo de ayuda para convencer a la niña de qué era lo mejor, pero no dijo nada, entre la niña muda y el adolescente que rara vez decía una palabra comenzaba a pensar que había acabado trabajando en una casa de locos.

—¿Usted cree que deberíamos decirle algo a su abuela?

El adolescente dejó de centrarse en mirar a la niña para mirar a la criada que esperaba alguna clase de orden o de consejo, pero él solo miró a la niña negar de nuevo con la cabeza y dejó de recargarse sobre la puerta para ponerse camino a su habitación.

—No. Yo me encargo.

Desapareció de la habitación de la niña dejando a la chica totalmente sorprendida de sus parcas palabras y sobre todo, se había sorprendido por el tono que había utilizado, como si todo estuviera bajo su control. Ese adolescente era muy extraño.

—Rin…—Dijo intentando llamar la atención de la niña—¿Sabes a lo que se refiere?

De nuevo la niña negó con la cabeza, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo ese adolescente solo era raro, pero no pensaba que pudiera hacer ninguna locura, era mucho más calmado y menos impulsivo que su hermano menor. O eso esperaba…

Al día siguiente, Rin salió de clase bastante alterada, cada sonido que escuchaba le daba la sensación de que esos niños volverían a atacarla. Habían conseguido que le diera medo salir de clase.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí…—Se escuchó una voz.

—Es otra vez la mudita…—Dijo una segunda voz infantil.

La niña empezó a temblar como una hoja. Otra vez… con ese día irían tres días seguidos desde que por su miedo a hablar se había convertido en el principal motivo por el que era atacada por esos tres niños que eran del mismo curso que Inuyasha.

Empezó a correr pensando que podría llegar a la puerta de la valla que separaba la calle del patio del colegio, pero no, obviamente esos niños al ser mucho más altos y grandes que ella eran más rápidos también y la cogieron de la chaqueta del uniforme, tirándola al suelo para que no pudiera escaparse de ellos. Cuando la tuvieron rodeada la cogieron otra vez del mismo lugar y la obligaron a mirarlos.

—¿Qué pasa mudita? ¿No somos lo suficientemente buenos para que nos hables? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

—¿O es que eres tonta?

Las risas empezaron a rodearla y en cuanto el niño gordo fue a pegarle la primera cachetada del día, una mano firme lo paró.

—Sueltala…—Dijo la calmada voz.

Los niños vieron la sombra que los había comenzado a tapar. El muchacho de pelo plateado sujetaba el brazo con el que iba a pegar a la morena con una fuerza descomunal y los miraba tan intensamente que pensaron que podría acuchillarlos con la mirada.

—He dicho que la sueltes—Repitió autoritario.

El niño que tenía a Rin sujeta de la chaqueta del uniforme la soltó, algo le decía que ese chico lo destrozaría de las maneras más dolorosas que se le ocurrieran si no seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra. En cuanto vio que la niña se levantaba y daba unos cuantos pasos atrás cogió al muchacho del mismo lugar por el que había cogido con anterioridad a la niña y lo levantó sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos.

—Cada vez que penséis en tocarle un solo pelo…—Comenzó Sesshomaru—…recordad que no volveré a ser tan amable.

Lo soltó desde arriba y el muchacho cayó al suelo de bruces, en cuanto los otros dos vieron que el adolescente les dirigía una mirada a ellos también salieron corriendo de allí seguidos por el tercer muchacho que no tenía fuerzas para andar, así que salió huyendo a gatas.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó.

La niña asintió, recordando las palabras que el día anterior le había dicho a Chiyo. Había cumplido su promesa, se había encargado de arreglarlo, pero no sabía si tomárselo como algo bueno o malo, pues había medio amenazado con una paliza a los tres abusadores, pero había ido a rescatarla.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par. Lo había entendido, él había ido a salvarla de esos matones, no estaba ahí simplemente porque pasara por allí, estaba allí por ella, porque sabía que había algo mal en ese nuevo colegio en el que no paraban de meterse con ella. Le importaba a alguien que no fuera su abuelita, no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos chocolate sorprendiendo al chico que tenía delante, que parecía más sorprendido por las lágrimas que por su sonrisa usual ¿Cómo se suponía que debía parar ese río que salía de sus ojos? Él podía haber encontrado una solución para el acoso que estaba recibiendo esa niña, incluso habría dado un correctivo aun mayor a esos tres idiotas si supiera que le habían hecho algo más, pero no tenía ni una mísera idea de qué hacer si lloraba por su culpa.

No sabía si la había asustado él con su pequeño correctivo, si lloraba porque le habían hecho algo más de lo que había llegado a ver o qué le pasaba, pero descartó lo primero, si no se había asustado cuando su helada mirada iba dirigida a ella, si la mirada era dirigida a sus matones personales no creía que se asustara, entonces… no entendía nada...

—¡Sesshomaru!—Gritó alguien detrás de ellos.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a Rin, animal?!—Escuchó una segunda voz.

Se giró observando a su medio hermano y a su amiga que tenían puras caras de horror. A buenas horas aparecía ese inútil a salvar a la niña, cuando él ya lo había hecho. Cuando la niña recibía maltratos por parte de sus compañeros no se enteraba de nada, pero cuando él ya se había encargado de arreglar el problema aparecía como el gran salvador pensando que él era una bestia come niñas.

—Rin, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

La niña observó entre hipidos y lágrimas cómo Kagome llegaba mágicamente a su lado y como Inuyasha se encaraba con su hermano, pero no era como ese niño pensaba, él no había sido su verdugo, había sido su salvador.

—¡Eres horrible Sesshomaru!—Gritó Kagome—¡Rin es mucho más pequeña que tú! ¡Sé que puedes estar cansado de que te siga a todas partes pero hacerla llorar es terrible!

—Se lo voy a tener que decir a papá, que tú le has hecho daño a Rin, esta vez no vas a salir de rositas.

La niña observó cómo acusaban a Sesshomaru de algo que no había hecho y como él no se defendía de las acusaciones. Por su parte, Sesshomaru no veía necesario ni siquiera el dar explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido, si ese niño lo pensaba de esa clase de monstruos, de los que pegaban niñas indefensas, que lo pensara, no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que otros pensaran de él y mucho menos su medio hermano.

—Se… Sesshomaru me ha salvado de esos matones… no… no le digas mentiras al señor Taisho…

Los tres mayores se quedaron completamente estáticos en su lugar sorprendidos porque la muchacha por fin, después de semanas hubiera hablado. Además, había dicho una frase bastante larga, no era muda después de todo.

La niña se movió hasta donde estaba el mayor de los tres y se volvió a abrazar a él como había hecho en otras muchas ocasiones, pero esta vez nadie se sorprendía de eso, sino del motivo por el que había vuelto a hablar.

—¡No le digáis cosas tan feas! ¡Él no es malo! ¡Él es bueno!

Su corazón empezó a latir a velocidad de la luz, era extraño, sentía algo en el pecho que no era resentimiento por su familia, ni tristeza por la partida de su madre, era algo más, tal vez movido porque esa niña muda hubiera empezado a hablar para protegerlo a él, quién iba a pensar que un ser tan indefenso y frágil como esa niña huérfana iba a comenzar a resquebrajar el muro de hielo con el que había protegido su corazón.

—¡Discúlpate Inuyasha!—Le gritó Kagome, que por fin había salido de su asombro.

—¿Yo? Pe… pero si ha sido ella la que lloraba y… y… ¿Quién iba a pensar que precisamente él la iba a salvar de esos matones? ¡Él! ¡Que no tiene sentimientos!

—¡Pero ella dice que la ha salvado!

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¡has sido tú la que me ha dicho que esta bestia sin alma le había hecho algo a Rin!—Dijo Inuyasha intentando quitarse el muerto de encima.

Rin comenzó a hacer pucheros al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha y Kagome, que parecía que estaban convencidos de que su salvador era un monstruo sin alma o algo peor.

—¡Vale! ¡Vale!—Gritó Inuyasha—Disculpa Sesshomaru… Ya está ¿no? ¡Deja de poner esas caras Rin! ¡No llores! ¡No me gusta ver a las niñas llorar!

Sesshomaru estaba ignorando la conversación por completo, no podía dejar de mirar a esa pequeña niña que se ofendía cuando lo insultaban y lloraba cuando era salvada por él. Esa pequeña niña que se le metía en la cama todas las noches y que le sonreía ampliamente cada vez que lo veía o que mostraba interés por ella.

Y si lo pensaba bien no entendía por qué había ido allí a salvarla de esos tipos, tal vez porque se había acostumbrado a esa sonrisa y quería preservarla, sí, solo quería preservar su sonrisa y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta por conseguirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola! ¡He medio vuelto!_

 _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con el capítulo 3, he tenido problemas técnicos con la universidad. No sé cuando será el próximo capítulo, pero tranquilo todo el mundo que no es que haya abandonado la historia escribo, lentamente, como los caracoles, pero escribo._

 _Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, se me hace mucho más fácil sacar tiempo de mi vida si leo vuestros comentarios, por lo menos me entero de si os gusta o no la historia, y si veis que en algún momento me voy de los personajes llamadme la atención,así lo puedo arreglar fácil._

 _Y supongo que ya está todo. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	4. Flores

**Capítulo 4: Flores**

Aspiró el aroma de su té contemplando con una sonrisa a su marido. Pasaba poco tiempo en casa por el trabajo, pero aún se tomaba la molestia de ir a casa de vez en cuando a pasar tiempo con ella. Posiblemente no se apreciara el esfuerzo que hacía, pues aun tomando de su té en el comedor, frente a frente con ella, la mesa era decorada por toda esa montaña de papeles desparramados, papeles que él debía revisar en el trabajo, pero que había decidido llevarse a casa para poder pasar más tiempo con ella y con sus hijos.

La mujer suspiró mirando el reloj, para un día que su marido había llegado mucho más pronto ninguno de sus hijos aparecía y no sabía qué estarían haciendo porque si no recordaba mal en el instituto de Sesshomaru se preparaban para el festival cultural y con lo que él lo odiaba ni por asomo se quedaría a ayudar con nada, en cuanto a Inuyasha, seguramente se había quedado a jugar con Kagome y Rin en casa de la chica.

Volvió a suspirar centrando su mirada en la entrada, como siempre no podían simplemente relajarse como una familia normal, aunque desearía que se comportaran como una familia normal de vez en cuando.

Y como si su deseo se hubiera hecho realidad vio por la ventana a sus hijos caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, juntos. Sesshomaru estaba callado, con Rin agarrada a su mano, como siempre, la diferencia era que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban con ellos y Rin parecía mover la boca mientras miraba a Inuyasha, casi como si estuviera hablando con él.

Se atragantó con su té y empezó a toser bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, quien la miraba preocupado. No pudo hablar, por la impresión, solo señalar lo que sus ojos veían tras el cristal de la ventana.

Inu No Taisho se giró, mirando el lugar que su anonadada esposa señalaba con el dedo, quedándose él también en otro estado de completo shock mientras su esposa salía corriendo en busca de la anciana Kaede.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, sus hijos estaban juntos, a pocos metros de distancia sin discutir, caminando hacia casa después de clase. Jamás había visto eso, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru siempre acababan discutiendo y casi no se toleraban, desde el principio de los tiempos, pero algo estaba empezando a cambiar, algo que tenía que ver con esa pequeña niña que parecía abrirse camino a cañonazos en el frio corazón de su hijo. Definitivamente no podían dejar que Kaede la alejara de allí, sabían que la ama de llaves quería que su estancia en ese lugar fuera temporal, pero que Rin se fuera volvería a sumir a su hijo mayor en la misma dinámica anterior, la frialdad, el desdén, la ira… Esa niña debía quedarse.

Observó cómo lo niños entraban en la casa y cómo la anciana Kaede se abrazaba a Rin al oírla de nuevo llamarla "abuelita". Su esposa y Kagome estaban llorando al igual que Kaede después de tanto tiempo de silencio, mientras Inuyasha sonreía y Sesshomaru parecía observarlas sin ningún cambio, pero trece años de criar a su hijo le habían enseñado que los cambios de Sesshomaru se veían en la expresión de sus ojos, que en lugar de mostrar la rudeza que mostraban siempre le parecía que tenían una expresión cuanto menos relajada.

Los días empezaron a pasar rápidamente, y la nueva dinámica empezó a funcionar en la casa de los Taisho. Rin había empezado a hablar, sí, pero por los codos. De no hablar absolutamente nada la pequeña niña había pasado a no callarse ni debajo del agua, cosa que a veces abrumaba a Sesshomaru, quien había empezado a preferir las miradas silenciosas y el acoso de la niña en su rincón especial antes que su incesante parloteo.

Sesshomaru siempre había sido un chico parco en palabras, que no hablaba a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario dejar claro su punto, pero Rin era el contrario, desde que lo veía hasta que se acostaba empezaba a hablar sin parar, a veces Sesshomaru se preguntaba si le daba tiempo a respirar, pero como todo en la vida, se acostumbró, y hubo un momento en el que simplemente el que Rin le contara su día se convirtió en algo que lo relajaba bastante, algo más de su nueva rutina.

—¿Cincuenta y cuatro?—Preguntó Rin

—No—Respondió Sesshomaru—La anterior te la sabes, si 8x6 son cuarenta y ocho, le sumamos ocho y…

La vio concentrarse totalmente en sus dedos que movía debajo de la mesa como si estuviera contando. Ella seguramente se creía que no la veía, pero el ser mucho más alto le daba un ángulo diferente en el que veía todo lo que pasaba en esa mesa de estudio, incluso el mínimo movimiento de sus dedos debajo de la mesa.

—8x7 son… ¿cincuenta y seis?

—Sí, pero acostúmbrate a no contarlo con los dedos.

—No he usado los dedos…—Sesshomaru la miró, serio, levantando una ceja—Vale, los he usado, perdona, lo intentaré la próxima vez de cabeza.

—Bien.

Se giró mirando el infantil libro de matemáticas de Rin, para ponerle otro de los ejercicios que había, uno un poco más largo para poder concentrarse en sus propios deberes, cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando un Myoga con la cabeza gacha y los labios apretados.

Tanto Rin como Sesshomaru observaron a Myoga con curiosidad, había tocado la puerta cuanto apenas, casi acariciándola con los dedos, y desde que había entrado no los había mirado a la cara por lo que Sesshomaru se tensó, sabía por qué el hombre no podía mirarlo, no era la primera vez que venía a comunicarle eso mismo, ni sería la última.

—Señorito Sesshomaru… esto…

—No importa, ya me lo esperaba—Dijo serio.

—Aún no he…

—Rin.

La niña se asustó por la profundidad del tono que estaba usando el mayor y se giró para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos totalmente vacíos, y aunque su rostro no mostraba ningún cambio aparente notaba que su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mandíbula apretada, como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias.

—¿Sí?—Respondió por inercia, concentrada en averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Haz los ejercicios diez, once y trece. Mañana te los corregiré.

El chico se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando por delante del mayordomo sin siquiera dirigirle una mísera palabra. La puerta del cuarto de Rin se cerró tras él y la chica y el mayordomo se quedaron mirando el lugar por el que el chico se había ido.

—Bueno, parece que se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo menos me he librado de su mirada de odio habitual.

—No se lo ha tomado nada bien—Respondió Rin.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el hombre sorprendido por las palabras de la niña.

—Lo que sea que le fuera a decir le ha hecho mucho daño, señor Myoga.

El mayordomo miró la puerta y después a la pequeña. Él no había visto nada extraño en el muchacho, se había ido de la habitación, sí, pero no era como si le hubiera dado una de esas miradas de hielo que le brindaba cuando algo le molestaba, había reaccionado más civilizadamente de lo esperado, en lugar del habitual demonio de cabello plateado, había visto a un muchacho calmado, así que no entendía lo que decía la niña.

—¿De qué se trata, señor Myoga?

—Bu… bueno, la señora Irasue, la madre del señorito Sesshomaru no va a poder venir este fin de semana como tenía acordado con el señor. Al parecer tiene un congreso muy importante al que no puede faltar.

—Vaya que mala suerte, ¿Y cuándo podrá venir a ver a Sesshomaru? ¿La semana que viene?

—No me lo ha comunicado, de todas formas siempre que tiene que venir a ver a su hijo, como está estipulado en la custodia, pone alguna excusa. ¡Y no tendría que estar hablando de estas cosas con una niñita entrometida como tú!

—¿Siempre pone excusas? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no viene a ver a Sesshomaru?

Vio a Myoga tocarse el bigote puntiagudo como si estuviera pensando y efectivamente, el hombre regordete y bajito intentaba echar la vista atrás para calcular exactamente cuánto tiempo hacía desde que no veía a la antigua señora de la casa.

—Pues no recuerdo la última vez… puede que hace dos años mandara a su chófer a por el señorito… ¿O fue hace dos y medio?

—¡¿Dos años?!—Exclamó Rin.

—Bueno, lo único que sé es que te estás metiendo mucho en asuntos ajenos. Haz lo que ha mandado el señorito Sesshomaru y deja de preguntar, niña.

El mayordomo salió de la habitación de Rin como alma que llevaba el diablo, a sabiendas de que había hablado demasiado y que sus señores lo podrían despedir por chismoso, aunque Rin no tenía ninguna intención de chismorrear con nadie la información que ahora sabía de Sesshomaru, más bien su preocupación por el chico estaba subiendo a límites insospechados, debía hacer algo para animarlo, después de todo, él la había ayudado a ella en múltiples ocasiones y ella debía hacer lo mismo ahora que sabía que él estaba triste, la gran pregunta era qué debía hacer.

Sesshomaru bajaba las escaleras de la mansión cuando una imagen se coló de improvisto en su campo visual. Su madrastra jugueteaba como una niña pequeña con Inuyasha y el maldito perro del niño, parecían jugar al "pilla, pilla" y entonces el adolescente se puso a pensar, a pensar en que ese podría haber sido él con su madre, que las cosas se habían empezado a torcer cuando esa maldita recepcionista había llegado a la vida de su padre y que su madre se había alejado de él justo en ese instante.

Se giró en medio de la escalera, evitando bajar, quería relajarse un poco en su rincón secreto, solo, por eso había decidido llevarse un libro y dejar a Rin con los ejercicios de matemáticas, pero al parecer, ni eso podía hacer sin cruzarse con su madrastra y el malcriado de su medio hermano.

Entró en la habitación y tiró el libro que llevaba en la mano al suelo, tumbándose en la cama como si su cuerpo pesara de repente una tonelada o más. Estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y el brazo sobre la cara, pensando en su madre.

Hasta que escuchó unos pasos yendo hacia él. Supuso que era Rin, pensaba que tardaría mucho más tiempo en acabar los ejercicios que le había mandado, lo esperaba porque no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a su incesante parloteo, pero no hubo ni un mísero ruido, sentía que estaba allí, escuchaba algún que otro ruido en el cuarto y su habitación había empezado a oler como esa colonia infantil que le habían comprado, pero había algo más, un olor floral que no sabía de dónde venía.

Abrió los ojos y empezó a incorporarse viendo como algo caía de su pecho, miró la cama, llena de pequeñas flores de colores, las que recordaba que amaba su madrastra, cuando viera el espoleo que había sufrido su jardín probablemente le daría un ataque, porque si no había cien flores en su cama no habría ninguna, aunque no había ni rastro de la niña, hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a rin trasportando una especie de cesta, llena de flores.

—Rin, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

La niña se había quedado paralizada, mirando al adolescente, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, la había pillado con las manos en la masa. Al principio, cuando había entrado y lo había visto dormir se le había ocurrido que su despertar fuera algo agradable, para animarlo lo llenaría de flores, de diferentes colores, algo que le mostrara los colores de la vida, la felicidad, pero la había pillado en medio de la faena y no sabía qué decir.

—¿Me estás enterrando en flores por alguna razón en especial?

—¡No te estoy enterrando! So…Solo quería animarte…

—¿Animarme?—Preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, porque estabas triste.

La niña cogió algo de la canasta de flores y se subió a la cama. El adolescente no le perdió ojo hasta que vio lo que llevaba en la mano, era una de esas coronas de flores que se empeñaba en hacer cada dos por tres. En otras circunstancias se habría apartado, porque le parecía ridículo llevar ese tipo de cosas en el cabello, pero estaba completamente paralizado y se dejó poner la corona en la cabeza.

—Y no quiero que estés triste, porque sé que lo estás... y mucho...

La niña comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su pecho, de nuevo. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba las flores en la cama y a la niña que lloraba desconsolada sobre él, por su tristeza.

Sesshomaru movió sus brazos lentamente hacia el pequeño cuerpo de la niñita, rodeándolo y devolviéndole el abrazo por primera vez desde que estaba allí. Si bien era cierto que Rin no le había dejado en paz desde que había traspasado la puerta de la mansión y le había parecido una gran molestia, ahora, después de un número indeterminado de desplantes por parte de su madre, sentía que la única persona que lo necesitaba en su vida de verdad era ella.

Tenía la sensación de que esa pequeña niña que había conocido hacía unos meses lo conocía mejor que cualquiera de las personas con las que había estado desde su más tierna infancia, incluso más que sus propios padres y que estuviera llorando por él le oprimía el corazón como no había manera.

La separó de él secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar, mientras en la otra mano colocaba una de las flores que había en la cama en su oreja, separándole las oscuras hebras de cabello del rostro.

—Rin, deja de llorar.

Para todas las personas, ese tono de voz autoritario con el que había hablado y su falta de expresión habrían resultado amenazantes, pero la gran sonrisa que le mostraba la niña le revelaba lo que ya hacía tiempo que había descubierto, que esa pequeña niña lo entendía mejor que él a sí mismo.

Y aunque le había llenado el cuarto de flores y tardaría meses en que se fuera ese maldito aroma floral, debía admitir que le divertía pensar en la cara de su madrastra cuando descubriera su jardín pelado de flores, aunque no lo admitiría en público.

.

.

.

 _¡Buenas! ¡Capítulo subido!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que aún me mantenga firme con los personajes, todos en el fandom sabemos lo complicado que es escribir sobre Sesshomaru, es un personaje complicado, pero bueno, si me desvío os tengo a vosotras/os para que me deis un buen golpe y me llevéis por el buen camino._

 _En cuanto a futuros capítulos, estoy escribiendo, pero al tener tantos fics abiertos voy más lenta de lo que me gustaría, pero seguro, seguro, habrá un capítulo al mes._

 _Como siempre, ¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Me anima mucho que os toméis la molestia de comentar en la historia y espero que en este capítulo también me sigáis dejando esos maravillosos reviews ;)_

 _Y creo que ya está todo, no os voy a dar más la tabarra._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Helen Martinelli** ;)_


	5. El plan maestro

**Capítulo 5: El plan maestro**

Izayoi miró su jardín por séptima vez esa tarde, hacia un rato que se le habían caído las tijeras de podar con las que iba a cortar algunas flores de ese hermoso jardín para decorar la casa, pero lo que encontró, lo que encontró definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

¡Alguien había desvalijado su hermoso jardín! Lo habían dejado pelado y con el mimo con el que lo cuidaba era extraño que alguien de la casa simplemente se hubiera dedicado a quitar las hermosas flores que albergaba. Tenía que descubrir qué había ocurrido con las flores.

Entró en el interior de la mansión aun pensando en el asunto que desde ahora le quitaba el sueño y vio una pequeña flor en las escaleras. Se paró en seco, al parecer el ladrón de flores había ido perdiendo flores por el pasillo, así que decidió seguir el rastro, pero se quedó helada cuando el rastro la llevó hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hijo mayor. Izayoi ladeó la cabeza, consternada, Sesshomaru nunca había dado señales de interesarse por las flores y mucho menos por las flores de su jardín.

Llamó a la puerta, pero al ver que nadie contestaba introdujo con cuidado la cabeza por ella, no quería que su hijo mayor le mordiera o le gritara, no sería la primera vez que la echaba de su cuarto al verla asomarse, pero nadie le recriminó, nadie la echó, porque las dos personas que estaban en la habitación ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, pues tanto Sesshomaru como Rin estaban completamente dormidos, rodeados de flores.

Observó sus hermosas flores escampadas por el suelo y por la cama, y las coronas que al parecer había hecho Rin, una de ellas en la cabeza de su hijo, otra en la cabeza de la niña y una tercera a medio hacer entre sus pequeñas manos.

Rin. Rin era la que había desvalijado su jardín, pero no le regañaría, estaba segura que esa era su forma de animar a Sesshomaru por el nuevo plantón que le había dado su madre y eso le parecía muy noble por parte de la niña. La verdad era que no entendía para nada a Irasue, tenía un hijo calmado, inteligente y maravilloso, y le daba mucha más importancia a los negocios que a ese pequeño que lo único que ansiaba era el amor de su madre, muchas veces pensaba que a ella la culpaba por la partida de su madre, porque Inuyasha tenía a su madre con él y él solo tenía mensajes de texto en un móvil cada mes o cada trimestre, algo frío que no le emitía el verdadero calor que debía transmitir una madre.

Miró a la dulce pareja de niños y cerró la puerta, los dejaría tranquilos hasta la cena, dejaría que descansaran ahora que Sesshomaru parecía totalmente calmado, pero se iba a cobrar lo de las flores, no con Rin, con Sesshomaru, ahora que sabía cuál era su punto débil, un punto débil con forma de dulce niña de cabello negro, aprovecharía la oportunidad. Lo bien que se lo iba a pasar…

Sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ahora estaba segura de que podrían ser una familia normal, o por lo menos tendría algo con lo que jugar con Sesshomaru para conseguir lo que nunca había podido lograr, incluirlo en los planes familiares.

Era el primer día de la semana en el que su marido cenaba con ellos y había hablado con él largo y tendido, ese mismo fin de semana se iba a coger un día libre y podrían ir como una familia normal al parque de atracciones, lo había intentado otras veces, pero Sesshomaru siempre se negaba a acompañarlos, pero ahora, ahora tenía un plan maestro y por fin podrían tener la tarde de parque de atracciones en familia con la que había soñado desde que sus hijos tuvieron altura suficiente para subirse a la mayoría de las atracciones, aunque bueno, Sesshomaru en verdad tenía altura para subir a todas, al igual que su marido sería un hombre alto, realmente alto.

—Bueno niños, vuestro padre y yo hemos estado hablando y tenemos planes para este fin de semana, ¿Se lo dices tú o yo?—Preguntó Izayoi mientras cogía su vaso de agua mirando a su esposo.

—Lo que quieras—Dijo su marido con una sonrisa.

Izayoi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalándole que era mejor que lo dijera él, estaba fija mirando a los tres niños que había en la mesa, no quería perderse ninguna de sus reacciones, pues quería comprobar si su teoría era correcta, tenía un plan maestro y lo desarrollaría a la perfección.

—He decidido coger un día libre, e Izayoi y yo hemos pensado que sería un buen momento para ir al parque de atracciones en familia.

Ahí estaba, era mínimo, pero con los años se había dado cuenta de los sutiles cambios en el rostro de Sesshomaru, sobre todo de todo aquello que le molestaba. No estaba muy contento, alzaba la mirada hacía su padre con el labio un poco curvado en señal de disgusto. Dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa viendo la cara ilusionada de Inuyasha y el rostro de Rin, al parecer no había pensado que estaba incluida en la excursión porque miraba a Inuyasha con una sonrisa, pero no demostraba estar contenta por ir también.

—Rin también puede venir, por supuesto—Dijo su marido al darse cuenta también de que Rin no se incluía en su salida.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su marido asintió sonriendo, contagiado por la enorme sonrisa de la niña.

—Yo no voy a ir—Dijo Sesshomaru cortante.

Lo que esperaba, pero ahora tenía a su arma secreta que se estaba preparando para girar su desilusionada carita hacia el chico, y Sesshomaru no le podría decir que no ¿verdad? O por lo menos eso esperaba o sino su plan se iría al garete.

—¿No vas a ir?—Cuestionó su padre.

—No—Respondió el adolescente, centrándose en comer las verduras de su plato.

—Pero nunca he ido a un parque de atracciones… —Dijo Rin desilusionada.

Sesshomaru intentaba mantener su vista sobre el plato, seguramente intentando mantenerse firme. Una mirada a esa carita y auguraba que su hijo mayor se derretiría y acabaría cediendo ¿Quién no cedería ante esa monada?.

—Y me hacía ilusión poder ir todos juntos. Sin ti no será tan divertido…

Izayoi contempló la cara de desilusión total de la niña, incluso ella se estaba derritiendo ante esa carita triste, pero su hijo se empeñaba en no mirarla, su arma secreta estaba fallando. Al parecer Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta de su debilidad e intentaba subsanarla intentando centrarse en su plato.

—Yo… también me quedaré. Si Sesshomaru no va, yo tampoco, además, me han dado un techo en el que quedarme y pagan los gastos de mi escuela, mi abuelita dice que eso ya es mucho, tampoco quiero abusar de su amabilidad.

—¿Pero te apetece ir?—Preguntó el señor Taisho.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero quieres ir con Sesshomaru ¿verdad? Y si él no viene vas a estar pensando que él está en casa mientras tú te diviertes y él no ¿Cierto?—preguntó Izayoi.

Empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de esa niña, era como si viera a Sesshomaru como su salvador y amigo, como si pensara que le debía algo por haberla "salvado" del perro, aunque obviamente los que le debían algo en todo caso serían ellos a ella, pues si su plan funcionaba sería la primera vez que podrían hacer algo todos juntos en familia y lo estaba deseando, desde que había llegado a esa casa quería que ese niño serio y reservado fuera parte de su familia.

Sesshomaru por fin dejó de centrarse en las verduras y levantó la mirada para centrarla sobre la cara de pena de la niña, fue algo automático, como si algo hiciera click en su cerebro, la había mirado por unos segundos, y después de lo que parecía una batalla interna en su cerebro suspiró, soltando la bomba que esperaba.

—Iré.

Izayoi tuvo que aguantar un gritito de júbilo cuando lo escuchó hablar y miró a su marido, quién obviamente sabía sobre el plan todo el tiempo. Él todavía se veía totalmente desconcertado y miraba a su esposa sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos adultos vieron la cara seria de Sesshomaru fijarse en la sonrisa amplia de la niña y lo vieron suspirar de nuevo, mínimamente, ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero por lo menos había dicho que sí.

El hombre frente a ella levantó su copa de vino en un brindis silencioso con su mujer, su hijo no podía decir que no a la pequeña Rin y menos si ella demostraba su tristeza, tanto tiempo siendo perseguido por ella le había hecho de alguna manera cogerle cariño y el gran empresario Inu No Taisho no podía creer lo que veía. Por fin pasarían un día en familia, gracias a la pequeña Rin.

El fin de semana fue un infierno para Sesshomaru, odiaba los lugares concurridos y todo ese jaleo. Él siempre había disfrutado de las cosas tranquilas como leer, el ajedrez, la estrategia, el estudio, incluso de deportes como el Kendo, pero el lugar al que se había obligado a ir ese fin de semana, el parque de atracciones, era de todo menos tranquilo y apacible, y más con lo que había ocurrido.

Rin había querido subirse a todas las atracciones con él, así que su idea de quedarse en un segundo plano mientras su familia de locos se dedicaba a subirse a la noria y a las tazas había resultado un auténtico desastre. Tanta vuelta y tanta lucecita solo le habían provocado una fuerte e insoportable jaqueca. A qué mala hora había dicho que iría a ese infierno de luces y colores, al averno de la música con mal gusto, a la casa de los gritos infantiles por el aumento de velocidad y la altura. Y por qué lo había hecho, esa era la gran pregunta.

Se encontraba apoyado con la espalda recta en uno de los árboles de su rincón especial, intentando recuperar la compostura y la serenidad que le daba la soledad, pero no estaba solo, o por lo menos no del todo. Abrió los ojos observando como Rin se extendía en el suelo mientras pintaba en silencio. Desde que habían vuelto del parque de atracciones mostraba una sonrisa perpetua, se le notaba contenta, así que por lo menos esa tortura había servido para algo.

Al parecer, debido a las deudas de su padre, la familia de Rin no había hecho cosas como salir de viaje o algo tan simple como ir al parque de atracciones, salían al parque a hacer picnics, pero nunca había pisado un auténtico parque de atracciones y había estado sorprendida con la atracción más simple y llena de exaltación con las más complicadas, incluso si ella no podía subirse por la altura. Menos mal que no podía subirse a todo, sino aun seguirían allí. Lo había arrastrado a todas partes, señalándole todo lo que le gustaba, todo lo que le sorprendía, indicándole todo aquello a lo que quería montar, que no era poco...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose simplemente en el ruido de los pájaros, por lo menos Rin entendía que le gustaba estar en silencio aun sin decirlo, seguramente le habría notado fatigado y había decidido ahorrarse el parloteo incesante con el que le abrumaba día tras día. Si bien al principio le había molestado su presencia, ahora no era una molestia, sino una compañía grata en su soledad, pues no era tan ruidosa como Inuyasha, lo comprendía, y si había hecho eso por ella era simplemente por hacerla feliz, pues entre semana siempre se dedicaban a hacer lo que él dictaba y darle un capricho de vez en cuando tampoco le parecía tan horrible.

Se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de que había aceptado esa tortura, no por su padre ni por su madrastra, sino por Rin, una pequeña niña huérfana que se había dedicado a seguirlo a todas partes, cansándolo, importunándolo, desesperándolo, hasta que simplemente se acostumbró y empezó a apreciar su compañía silenciosa, incluso su parloteo, pero no paraba de preguntarse por qué había empezado a apreciarla. Tal vez porque al principio estaba rota, completamente sola, al igual que él, y le había tenido lástima hasta convertirla en algo parecido a una hermana pequeña, posiblemente eso era tener una hermana pequeña, aunque no se parecía en nada al sentimiento que sentía por su verdadero medio hermano. Por Inuyasha sentía indiferencia, y algunas veces rabia, por ella sentía aprecio y había notado que ella se preocupaba por él… era raro…

—¿Qué estás pintando?—Preguntó movido por la curiosidad.

Era extraño que él empezara una conversación, pero verla ahí tumbada con esa sonrisa tan amplia garabateando en las hojas le producía curiosidad. La niña levantó la vista aun con esa sonrisa en los labios y recogió las hojas para enseñárselas.

—Es el parque de atracciones, lo estoy pintando para enseñárselo a papá, a mamá y a mi hermanito la próxima vez que vayamos la abuelita y yo a visitar la tumba.

Le acercó los folios aun de pie, y él esperó encontrarse unos garabatos infantiles con muñecos de palo que simularan personas y unas atracciones burdas vistas desde una visión infantil, pero se sorprendió al ver los dibujos. Las atracciones no eran palos, estaban dibujadas con detalle, tal y como si fueran las reales, obviamente con algunos fallos, en algunas, como la de las tazas, en el interior de las mismas se veía gente, y aunque eran personas sin rostro no eran muñecos con forma de palo.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?—Preguntó aun sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, justo ahora iba a dibujar otro, antes de que se me olvide como era la noria y esa montaña rusa tan grande.

—¿Tienes más dibujos? Ya sabes, no solo del parque de atracciones, en tu libreta.

—¡Claro que sí!

Sesshomaru lo había preguntado para comprobar que no era cosa de un día, siempre que él estaba allí la veía pintar tumbada en el suelo, pero hasta ese momento no se había preocupado por ver qué pintaba, pensando que eran simples garabatos infantiles en una hoja, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la niña se acercó de nuevo con su libreta y vio sus dibujos. La miró mientras los ojeaba todos y recordaba que eran dibujos de una niña de nueve años, porque comparado con los dibujos de Inuyasha, de diez años, en los que las casas eran abstractas y todo eran palos, esa niña le había dibujado un Botticelli, bueno, no tanto, pero comparado con Inuyasha... definitivamente era un Botticelli.

Observó con atención todos y cada uno de los dibujos: El perro de inuyasha, otros animales, paisajes y… su rincón especial, con lo que parecía él leyendo de espaldas. Rin se fijó en que se había parado en su dibujo de él y empezó a sonrojarse, poniéndose algo nerviosa.

—No… no me salen aun las caras… así que te hice de espaldas…

—Impresionante.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Rin aun sonrojada.

Asintió sintiendo un extraño orgullo y la felicitó por sus dibujos, a lo que Rin respondió como siempre que él le mostraba el mínimo interés por algo que hacía, con una enorme sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrado a felicitar a la gente por sus logros, pero teniendo en cuenta cuantos años tenía la susodicha artista, no había podido resistirse. Debía hablar con su padre de eso, porque había encontrado un diamante en bruto de nueve años que tal vez debía empezar a pulirse, porque ese don debía mejorar y estaba seguro de que su padre no le diría que no a exprimir ese potencial con clases de dibujo, ahora solo esperaba que a Rin le gustara la idea.

—Por cierto, Sesshomaru.

Respondió con un gruñido, demostrándole que la escuchaba mientras pasaba las hojas de su libreta, pero sin levantar la mirada, hasta que sintió algo suave en su mejilla, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y fijar su vista en ella, que volvía a estar frente a él con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Acababa de besarle la mejilla?

—Muchas gracias por haber venido al parque de atracciones, sé que ha sido difícil para ti y... que lo has hecho porque sabías que yo quería ir, de verdad, muchas, muchas, ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—De nada.

La observó recoger los papeles y la libreta y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre los arbustos del jardín. Se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que significaba esa calidez en sus mejillas, y esa sensación de plenitud en el pecho, hasta que llegó a una conclusión. Sí, definitivamente esa sensación era lo que se sentía al tener una hermanita menor.

.

.

 _Bueno, siento el retraso, estoy en esa época de la vida en la que estas acabando tu trabajo final de carrera y se te acumula toda la faena, pero bueno, por fin he podido actualizar el capítulo, que ya es, teniendo en cuenta que este era el de abril, claro._

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, probablemente haga un pequeño salto temporal en el siguiente capítulo, aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero probablemente._

 _De nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! No sé si me dará tiempo a contestarlos todos, que es la idea, pero de verdad, muchas gracias, vuestros comentarios siempre me ayudan a seguir, y si me voy de los personajes, a recuperar el camino ;)_

 _¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	6. Hermanos

**Capítulo 6: Hermanos**

El sonido de la voz de la profesora ni siquiera la desconcentraba de su cometido, tenía un objetivo y aunque estaba en clase de matemáticas no había apartado la vista de su hoja ni un segundo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacer eso, la musa la había seducido y debía acabar ese dibujo a como diera lugar, aunque estuviera en plena clase.

El timbre sonó y escuchó débilmente la voz de su profesora mientras ella paraba de dibujar, satisfecha con el resultado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó una voz masculina a su lado—¿Un perro?

Rin por primera vez desvió la mirada de la hoja en la que dibujaba para mirar al chico que había hablado, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel, con el rostro lleno de unas graciosas pecas que lo hacían ver inocente y risueño. Era su mejor amigo desde que había llegado a ese lugar, su nombre era Kohaku y debía decir que siempre iban juntos a todas partes, por lo que se conocían de sobra, conocían todas las inquietudes del otro y todos sus secretos.

—No lo sé, simplemente me entraron unas ganas locas de dibujarlo, últimamente es algo recurrente en mi repertorio de dibujos.

—Pensaba que lo más repetido en tu repertorio de dibujos era al mayor de los Taisho—Dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

Los ojos Rin se abrieron de par en par y le pegó un golpe en el brazo, lo que provocó la queja instantánea del muchacho debido al duro golpe que le había propinado, aunque no por ello la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, le encantaba meterse con su amiga, cosa que era fácil siempre que tocara las teclas adecuadas, una de ellas Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Perdona, perdona… Es que me ha sorprendido el dibujo, es raro en ti que dibujes algo tan… ¿fiero?

—Sí, no sé, supongo que tengo mucha imaginación.

Rin dejó de mirar al castaño para centrarse en el dibujo. En verdad ese can parecía fiero, un gran perro de colmillos afilados y aspecto peligroso, de grandes garras y pelaje blanco, con una media luna morada en la frente que se difuminaba entre su pelaje. No sabía por qué lo había dibujado, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Su abuela siempre decía que posiblemente ese perro fuera parte de otra de sus vidas, que podía ser un demonio que la había raptado en el pasado o algo que su yo de otra vida había visto con sus propios ojos, ella siempre se reía ante eso y le decía a su abuelita que los demonios no existían, que eran cuentos de otros tiempos para asustar a la gente, pero como no, la abuela Kaede, al igual que el abuelo Higurashi, tenía ideas raras sobre demonios y cómo enfrentarse a ellos.

—Por cierto, hablando de todo un poco, ¿qué tal llevas las mates? Para el examen final del jueves…

El rostro de la chica, que aun miraba el dibujo intentando recordar en qué lugar había visto a ese perro demoniaco, se puso blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia su amigo envueltos en horror.

—Por tu cara… no te acordabas del examen ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué día es hoy?!—Gritó levantándose de la silla de golpe.

El muchacho intentó responderle, pero la chica comenzó a balbucear cosas que parecían dichas en otro idioma mientras revolvía su libro en busca de la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¡No entiendo nada!

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando no estudias…

—¡Explícamelo! ¡Por favor!

—¿Yo? Bueno…

El chico cogió un lápiz mientras empezaba a explicar de una manera bastante peculiar a la chica, quien con los labios apretados en gesto total de concentración no se estaba enterando de nada.

—Pero… ¿cómo sacas eso?

—Pues coges esta fórmula y luego sacas aquello, y con aquello, sacas eso.

—Kohaku, no intentes ser profesor, no te sale…

—¡Oye! Solo intentaba ayudar.

—Pues diciéndome "esto" y "aquello" no me estoy enterando de nada.

—Pídeselo entonces a Don perfecto Taisho que es quien siempre te explica estas cosas, lo que no entiendo es qué haces pidiéndomelo a mí.

La cara de Rin se entristeció de repente y el chico se sorprendió. No sabía qué le podía haber pasado a Taisho para que Rin estuviera tan triste, no le había comentado nada, se preguntó si habría tenido un accidente o si se habría largado tras alguna discusión con su padre o su madrastra.

—Él…

El chico agudizó el oído interesado, a la vez que preocupado, mientras se acercaba a Rin para escuchar lo que decía la adolescente con voz muy baja.

—Se va a pensar que soy tonta y me va a reñir por no haber estudiado antes. Además, está ocupado…

El chico casi se cae él solo al escuchar eso. Lo que le pasaba era simplemente que no quería molestar a Sesshomaru sabiendo que le reñiría por su descuido.

—Igual puedo probar con Inuyasha y Kagome…

Kohaku empezó a reír sabiendo las malas notas que sacaban esos dos, si él explicaba mal, quería ver qué tal explicaban Inuyasha y Kagome, una pena que ese día tuviera que ir a su club a entrenar, porque auguraba que el momento explicación de Inuyasha sería épico.

Sesshomaru levantó la vista del ordenador y se masajeó la sien con los dedos, ya estaba harto de estudiar, los músculos de su espalda se estaban cargando por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición incómoda en el escritorio, y su cuerpo gritaba desde hacía rato por la falta de movimiento. Miró el reloj, si no calculaba mal su medio hermano y Rin tendrían que haber llegado ya a casa desde hacía rato, pero no se escuchaba nada en los alrededores. Según sus cálculos, Rin ya debería llevar en su cuarto diez minutos aproximadamente, hablándole de su día con su gran sonrisa… se preguntó dónde estaban ella y su incesante parloteo, nunca lo diría en alto, pero estaba acostumbrado a esa chiquilla y a desconectar del estudio en cuanto llegaba casa.

Se levantó de la silla, notando sus músculos agarrotados, encaminándose hacia el comedor para ver si había alguien por allí. Bajó las escaleras, escuchando voces, reconociéndolas como las voces de Inuyasha, Kagome y Rin. No podía creer que esa niña se estuviera retrasando por estar con ellos.

—Por favor…—Escuchó la voz de Rin—No entiendo nada y el examen es el jueves.

—A ver si lo entiendo, quieres que Kagome y yo te expliquemos estos ejercicios de matemáticas porque no entiendes ni una mísera palabra.

—Exacto.

Sus pasos pararon de golpe al escuchar la conversación. Y una de sus cejas se elevó mínimamente por la sorpresa. Rin acudía a Inuyasha para que le ayudara con los estudios. Eso era cosa suya, no del inútil de Inuyasha, y menos de la poco perspicaz de su amiga Higurashi.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes, mujer! ¡Ya sabía yo que al final acudirías a mí! ¡Cualquiera soporta a ese estirado de Sesshomaru!

—No, no es eso…—Intentó decir Rin, pero Inuyasha no la escuchaba, demasiado lleno de sí mismo.

—¿Cuál es el ejercicio que te da problemas? ¿Este? ¡Pero si es muy fácil!

El mayor de los Taishos se asomó al comedor, en silencio y sin emitir ningún ruido. Rin estaba sentada en la mesa, de espaldas a él, mientras su medio hermano estaba cara a él, sentado al lado de su amiga, con una estúpida cara de satisfacción en el rostro. Acababa de coger un lápiz y leía el ejercicio, y leía el ejercicio, y leía el ejercicio…

—Bueno, igual Kagome te lo puede explicar mejor, ambas sois mujeres, y eso.

—¿Yo? ¡Te has ofrecido tú! Además, ¡¿qué tendrá que ver que seamos mujeres con explicar el ejercicio?!

—Porque pensáis… emmm… ¿Parecido?

—No sabes hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pues claro que sé! ¿Sabes tú?

—Sí, si esto era muy fácil, se hacia así, ¿no te acuerdas?

La chica le había arrebatado el lápiz de un manotazo y escribía como poseída sobre la hoja mientras hacía caras extrañas.

—¡No, no! ¡Era así!—Gritó Inuyasha.

—¡No! ¡Así!—Respondió Kagome.

—¡Qué no!

—¡Qué sí!

Sesshomaru miraba la escena mientras su hermano y Kagome forcejeaban por el lápiz. Solo a Rin se le podía ocurrir la genial idea de pedirles a esos dos que le enseñaran algo cuando los dos eran igual de idiotas. El chico se dispuso a salir de su escondrijo para llevarse a su pequeña "protegida", por no llamarla hermana pequeña, de allí, aunque sus pasos se pararon al escuchar el suspiro de la misma.

—Al final voy a tener que molestar a Sesshomaru.

—¿Nos has pedido ayuda por no molestarlo? Pero él siempre te explica estas cosas y no parece importarle—Respondió Kagome, quien todavía forcejeaba por el lápiz.

—Sí, si él no me ha dicho que le moleste, pero…—Se paró un segundo rascándose el cuello que permanecía parcialmente libre debido a la coleta alta que llevaba—Ahora es universitario, si me ayuda perdería mucho el tiempo, y en verdad ha sido culpa mía por no haber empezado a estudiar antes, no quiero perjudicarle con mis tonterías.

Una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del muchacho, quién ahora apoyaba la espalda en la pared escuchando atentamente las palabas de Rin. Solo ella podía preocuparse por sus estudios cuando él no pensaba en otra cosa que en tomarse un descanso.

El chico recobró su estoica expresión y salió de su escondite dirigiéndose a la mesa y llamando la atención de los otros dos muchachos que lo observaban acercarse muy atentamente.

—Hablando del demonio…—Dijo Inuyasha en voz baja mientras Kagome le pegaba un certero golpe en el hombro—¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!

Ni siquiera miró a los dos otros integrantes de la mesa, su mirada se centró única y exclusivamente en la más joven, quien notaba su mirada y se encogía de hombros corroída por una vergüenza que se alzaba en sus mejillas haciéndolas ver brillantemente rojas, la había descubierto, Sesshomaru Taisho la había descubierto y no podía estar más avergonzada preguntándose desde cuándo estaba ahí.

—Rin.

La voz del muchacho la hizo saltar cuanto apenas de su asiento, haciendo que su espalda se irguiera. Se imaginó su alto cuerpo tras ella, si Sesshomaru era alto a los trece, a los veinte era una torre más que un muchacho, alto y fuerte, de mirada penetrante y ojos ambarinos.

— _Rin, céntrate_ —Se dijo a sí misma—¿Sí?—Le respondió sin girarse.

—Recoge tus cosas.

Rin no necesitó más para entender a qué se refería, quería que lo siguiera, al final, como siempre, él sería quién le ayudaría con los estudios, volvería a molestarlo con sus matemáticas para principiantes mientras él perdía el tiempo.

—Explicarte me servirá como descanso, vamos.

La adolescente levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. Y mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se preguntaban por qué el chico era tan cortante, Rin había entendido esa oración corta y simple como un "tranquila, no me molesta enseñarte". La chica recogió las cosas y después de darle las gracias a sus dos amigos por sus esfuerzos, siguió al chico de cabello plateado al piso superior dispuesta a que le explicara todas sus dudas de manera que las entendiera, porque Sesshomaru podía ser parco en palabras, pero era el único que tenía paciencia para explicarle.

Habían pasado horas desde que había subido con Rin a su cuarto y la chica había entendido a la perfección por fin los ejercicios, después de hacer uso de toda su paciencia, claro estaba. Después de explicarle ella había ocupado su cama con el libro de matemáticas insistiendo en que él debía seguir con sus estudios porque ya entendía todos los ejercicios, así que le hizo caso y siguió haciendo ese trabajo que no podía ser más largo.

Cuando por fin acabó y miró la hora, ya era más que tarde, así que se giró para mandar a la adolescente a su cuarto cuando la descubrió dormida sobre su cama y el libro de matemáticas. Suspiró acercándose a ella emitiendo el menor ruido posible y le quitó el libro, metiéndola dentro de la cama. Los años le habían dado la experiencia suficiente con esa niña como para saber que su sueño era inquebrantable, que daría igual cómo intentara despertarla, hasta la mañana no habría forma humana de que abriera los ojos.

Apagó la luz y se metió también en la cama, con los ojos cansados y el cuerpo adolorido. Por lo que no le costó mucho tiempo dormirse profundamente con la nariz inundada de ese relajante olor a flores que emitía Rin.

La chica por su parte abrió un ojo al sentir el gran cuerpo a su lado caer presa del sueño y sonrió ampliamente, su plan había funcionado. Se acurrucó acercándose a Sesshomaru sabiendo que esa noche dormiría profundamente al lado de la persona que amaba, porque desde bien pequeña se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru Taisho, su salvador, su parco en palabras caballero de brillante cabellera y ojos ambarinos.

—¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!—Gritó Rin casi derramando lo que le quedaba de la tarrina de helado encima de Kohaku.

—Sí…—Dijo cansado Kohaku—No me puedo creer que sacaras un excelente en matematicas, empezaste a estudiar después que yo…

—¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Sesshomaru!

—Y ya estamos…—Dijo rodando los ojos.

—Fue él quien me ayudó.

—¿Taisho será brujo?—Dijo Kohaku tocándose la barbilla—Porque para que una cabeza dura como la tuya entienda las cosas tan rápido… ¡debe de hacer magia!

Rin se giró, andando para atrás mientras lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Kohaku, que en principio era un chico serio por naturaleza, disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar, metiéndose con ella, en verdad ambos se metían el uno con el otro, pero esa era su relación, eran amigos que se metían con el otro pero que si alguien se metía con alguno de ellos le sacarían los ojos, ese era su grado de amistad.

La chica, que iba caminando hacia atrás, chocó con alguien, abstraída como estaba en mirar a su amigo con recelo. La adolescente pidió disculpas y se giró encontrándose de frente con una gran figura que reconocía a la perfección, pues sus ambarinos ojos miraban sus oscuros orbes directamente, hasta que se centraron en Kohaku.

—Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa amplia de Rin le hizo volverse hacia ella de nuevo. Ella parecía querer contarle algo importante. Le habría contado que sus enseñanzas habían conseguido que sacara un excelente en matemáticas, le habría dicho que había ido allí a celebrarlo porque era el mejor maestro del mundo y ella una alumna muy aplicada, lo habría hecho antes de que su sonrisa se esfumara completamente al ver a esa mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño colgada de su brazo. Era una mujer hermosa, de sinuosas curvas que no podía compararse en ningún caso con su cuerpo adolescente. La chica se movía con una elegancia innata, como una princesa colgada del brazo de su hermoso príncipe.

—Vaya Sesshomaru, ¿quién es esta pequeña niña?

Rin juntó las cejas con enfado. ¡Niña! ¡La había llamado niña! Esa vieja la había llamado niña. Sesshomaru parecía ignorarla centrando su mirada en Kohaku cuyo cono de helado se estaba derritiendo en su mano, pero el muchacho no podía comerlo tranquilo, no con esa mirada asesina mirándolo directamente como si lo fuera a degollar en cualquier momento.

—Rin, será mejor que vuelvas a casa, es tarde.

—¿En serio no me vas a presentar a esta criatura, Sesshomaru?

Los ojos des chico se cerraron ante el parloteo de Sara, estaba muy ocupado intentando mandar a la chica a casa como para prestar atención a la charlatana que tenía al lado. Solo había salido con ella para que se callara de una vez y había tenido que encontrarse a Rin con ese amigo zarrapastroso que se había buscado.

—Es Rin, mi hermana menor.

El corazón de Rin se paró de repente y solo una palabra daba vueltas en su cerebro. Hermana. La había llamado hermana. El amor de su vida, la persona que quería más que a nadie en el mundo la había llamado hermana.

—Te acompaño a casa.

—¿Vas a dejarme plantada por llevar a tu hermanita a casa?

—Sí—Respondió cortante.

Kohaku tuvo un impulso de reír con el desplante, pero no lo hizo, sabía de sobra lo que sentía su amiga por ese presuntuoso y esa palabra prohibida resonaría durante horas en su cabeza, estaba preocupado por ella, por lo que se acercó y le tocó el hombro como preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—No—Dijo Rin aun con la vista en el suelo—Yo… no quiero molestaros, esto… sé el camino, de verdad, no… no hace falta que… ¡hasta luego!

La chica salió corriendo, tirando sin darse cuenta su tarrina de helado a medio comer al suelo, seguida por Kohaku. Sesshomaru se quedó quieto, sin entender una pizca de lo que había pasado. Se preguntó si posiblemente la habría avergonzado delante de su amigo, porque no entendía su reacción.

Mientras, Rin corría sin mirar atrás, con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad mientras un dolor insoportable le oprimía el pecho. Kohaku la alcanzó y la abrazó sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. El chico sintió las lagrimas de su amiga en el pecho, corriendo como un río por sus blancas mejillas y solo un pensamiento recorrió su mente, los sentimientos de Rin eran obvios, así que o Taisho era idiota o en realidad pensaba en ella como en su hermana.

Sesshomaru hacía rato que había dejado atrás a Sara, separándose de ella pocos minutos después de que Rin saliera corriendo, iba dispuesto a preguntarle exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba, por qué había salido corriendo de esas maneras, pero en su búsqueda lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejó paralizado, haciendo que de él se apoderara una rabia que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Rin lloraba desconsolada, mientras ese chico castaño de pecas en las mejillas la abrazaba. No se acercó, su cuerpo se había quedado estático al verlos y se preguntó exactamente qué era esa sensación opresiva en su pecho, esa sensación que lo asaltaba únicamente al ver a Rin en los brazos de ese chiquillo.

...

 _¡He vuelto! Con salto temporal incluido, sé que he tardado, pero al acabar la universidad encontré trabajo y la vida desde entonces no me da para mucho, excepto para escribir lenta pero segura._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todas aquellas (y aquellos, que los habrá) que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia!_

 _No he parado de leer los mensajes que me mandabais para que siguiera y me dolía no poder continuar, pero bueno, estoy de vuelta, hasta que la vida decida darme otro palo. Espero poder actualizar relativamente pronto._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	7. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones**

Ese día su mano no había podido dejar de dibujar.

Al ser fin de semana no se había ni molestado siquiera en salir de la cama, y aunque Chiyo había pasado a su habitación varias veces ese día para intentar levantarla, haciendo que se quitara el pijama y se vistiera, decidió quedarse en su cuarto, sobre la cama, con un carboncillo y su libreta de hojas blancas, la cual estaba llena de bocetos de la persona que no hacía mucho había roto en pedazos sus ilusiones y esperanzas.

Le echó un vistazo al dibujo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y se molestó consigo misma al ver de nuevo lo que había decidido dibujar de forma inconsciente. Repasó con su mano manchada por el carboncillo las perfectas facciones del hombre que su cerebro se empeñaba en dibujar una y otra vez, recordando por enésima vez esa mañana que su amor no era correspondido, o por lo menos no de la forma que ella quería. Era considerada una hermana. Su amor se quedaba simplemente en el cariño que alguien podía tener por una hermana menor y eso, a su entender, era lo peor que había podido pasarle.

Arrancó la hoja de la libreta haciéndola un ovillo con sus dos manos y la tiró a la papelera que había al lado de su escritorio, errando el tiro y observando como la bola de papel rodaba delante de sus narices, incluso con eso era un desastre, no podía tener más mala suerte.

Pasó las hojas de la libreta desde la primera a la última con rostro serio. Kohaku tenía razón, lo suyo era el monotema, dibujos de Kagome sonriendo, Kohaku, de su abuelita, algunos animales que le llamaban la atención y el del gran perro demonio que había dibujado en la clase de matemáticas se colaban entre los cientos de dibujos de Sesshomaru. Dibujos en los que se podía ver al chico durmiendo, leyendo, mirando por la ventana...

Casi todos los dibujos eran de él en diversas etapas de la vida.

Recordaba que de pequeña no sabía hacer rostros y cuando Sesshomaru consiguió que su padre la apuntara a clases de pintura y estaba aprendiendo a hacerlos, siempre lo tomaba a él de ejemplo, él en su rincón especial le había servido de modelo miles de veces.

Hizo muchos dibujos que parecían churros de la cara de él, pero él la había animado a su manera, diciéndole que lo repitiera. La constancia en el dibujo, el no rendirse ante un fracaso, el volver a intentar las cosas una y otra vez, eso, eso se lo había enseñado Sesshomaru, como tantas otras cosas. Así que, cuando empezó a ver parecido de sus dibujos con él ya había empezado con el monotema en sus dibujos, aprendiendo a copiar el parco y perfecto rostro de Sesshomaru, siendo capaz, con el tiempo, de dibujarlo a la perfección hasta con los ojos cerrados. Su mano se movía sola cuando lo tenía que dibujar a él, aunque eso solo podía significar una cosa, y era que su vida, desde que había llegado a esa casa, había girado en torno al mayor de los Taisho, quien solo la consideraba su hermanita, y eso, eso solo le haría daño a largo plazo, porque había cometido un gran error, el gran error de su vida. Se había enamorado como una tonta de su protector.

Cerró la libreta y la lanzó como si fuera un frisbee, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un golpe seco, justo al lado del papel que había arrugado y lanzado anteriormente. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse de la cama a recogerlo, solo giró su cuerpo y puso su cara en la almohada, para disminuir el sonido de su grito contra ella mientras notaba como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Estaba totalmente frustrada, más que frustrada se sentía una tonta, una tonta enamorada, y debía remediarlo, aunque la única forma que se le ocurría era alejándose un poco de aquel que provocaba esa ola de sentimientos en su corazón, dejando de centrar su vida en Sesshomaru Taisho.

Por su parte, el muchacho permanecía sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, hacía horas que leía exactamente el mismo párrafo que quería retocar de su trabajo en el ordenador, sin gustarle ninguna de las veces que lo había leído. Estaba distraído, su mente se iba una y otra vez al momento en el que había seguido a su pequeña protegida por las calles del distrito comercial y la había encontrado en los brazos de ese adolescente castaño llorando.

Se había preguntado una y otra vez el motivo por el que ella lloraría. No podía ser por el examen, había oído a Inuyasha hablar con su madre del tema y al parecer Rin había sacado una nota excelente, como era de esperarse tras sus últimas clases. Obviamente ese pequeño chico castaño era el motivo de su llanto, algo le había hecho, la cuestión era el qué. Ella no le había dicho que hubiera tenido ningún problema últimamente con ese tipo, aunque si decía la verdad casi nunca la escuchaba mucho cuando contaba sus andanzas con él, la mitad de las veces se enfadaban por tonterías de adolescentes, aunque en verdad era lo que eran, un par de adolescentes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al caer en algo que acababa de procesar su cerebro al pensar en que eran solo un par de adolescentes. Los adolescentes experimentaban cambios continuamente, y no solo físicos, por ello se preguntó si los sentimientos de su pequeña protegida habrían cambiado por ese pequeño chico castaño, ¿qué tal si ella se había interesado románticamente por él y él no la correspondía? Las lágrimas cuadrarían en una situación como esa, lo único que no entendía era el abrazo de ese chico a ella mientras lloraba desconsolada, ese abrazo que le había hecho tener unas ganas extraordinarias de matarlo.

Ese era otro de los misterios que lo atormentaba. El simple hecho de imaginar que Rin sintiera algo por ese tipo, que hubiera algo entre ese par de adolescentes lo molestaba, mentía, no solo lo molestaba, lo enfurecía. La sola idea de que ese chico zarrapastroso posara sus manos en ella después de hacerla llorar lo hacía enfurecer de una manera que nunca había experimentado. Su instinto protector con esa pequeña chica al parecer era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Se masajeó la sien, el solo pensarlo hacía que le doliera la cabeza, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo de lado al mirar la hora y descubrir que era la hora de cenar, tal vez luego pudiera hablar con Rin para aclarar lo que había ocurrido. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa donde su padre, madrastra y medio hermano ya se encontraban listos para cenar.

—¡Hasta que apareces!—Exclamó su medio hermano mirándolo—¡Llevamos esperándote una eternidad, y tenemos hambre!

Hizo oídos sordos, ni siquiera creía importante contestarle a semejante maleducado. Escuchó a su madrastra decir algo a Inuyasha, parecía que le reñía como si tuviera tres años, aunque mentalmente y para él, los siguiera teniendo.

Mientras escuchaba la voz femenina y a Inuyasha pedir disculpas a regañadientes, sus ojos se fueron directos al hueco vacío en el que hacía años había estado sentada Rin. El día anterior también había sido lo mismo, no había comido ni cenado con ellos como siempre, pero eso ya le parecía demasiado. Lo había achacado al problema que había tenido con su amigo, pero eso ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro, le había dado tiempo de pensar, de relajarse, para que ella misma acudiera a él para contarle qué demonios había pasado para que se pusiera a llorar.

Quería que le contara sus preocupaciones, como lo había hecho los últimos siete años, pero ese momento nunca había llegado, y ni siquiera se había cruzado en el pasillo con ella desde que había pasado eso, como si le estuviera evitando, y eso no era posible, a él, esa pequeña niña jamás le evitaría a propósito, no tenía motivos para ello.

—¿Dónde está Rin?—Preguntó sin quitar la vista del hueco vacío.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! No os lo había dicho—Exclamó Izayoi—Dijo que no la esperáramos, al parecer ha decidido comer a partir de ahora con su abuelita, para no dejarla sola, Rin sigue siendo igual de adorable que siempre ¿No creéis?

Vio como su padre asentía, empezando a comer, al parecer se daba por zanjada la conversación, aunque su mente solo podía pensar en que Rin había dejado demasiado abruptamente de hacer ciertas cosas que él ya consideraba normales, pues las había hecho desde que había llegado, por lo que más tarde no se escaparía, iría directamente a preguntarle el motivo de su extraño comportamiento sin sentido.

Al acabar de cenar subió las escaleras hacía su habitación directamente, no estaba de humor para escuchar más parloteos de su madrastra, ni tampoco de Inuyasha. Su padre había estado callado como él durante la cena, pero reía en algunas partes del incesante parloteo mirando a Inuyasha con orgullo por algo que estaba contando, esa cena había sido extraña, le dolía la cabeza aun más que antes, normalmente entre el parloteo de Inuyasha y la mujer de su padre se colaba la voz melodiosa de Rin, pero sin ella... sin ella la cena había resultado tediosa y extraña, casi una tortura.

No sabía cuándo se había acostumbrado tantísimo a su presencia, a su risa en las comidas, a que dibujara mientras él leía en el jardín, a que parloteara sin cesar contándole sus problemas aunque fueran cosas tontas, a que se quedara dormida en su cama y fuera casi imposible despertarla... solo habían pasado tres días desde que ella no lo hacía y había sido una revelación para él darse cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a que ella estuviera a su alrededor.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Rin y tocó la maneta para abrir, aunque nada más hacerlo se lo pensó mejor y la soltó, cerrando los ojos y volviendo atrás en sus pasos, camino a su propia habitación, siempre le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y respetaría su decisión, hasta que escuchó un murmullo salir de la habitación de ella. Esas mismas palabras las había oído otras cientos de veces y volvió a frenarse, mirando para atrás y suspirando.

Entró en la habitación de la chica lentamente, localizándola en la cama dando vueltas entre pesadillas. Desde la puerta podía verla, estaba sudando mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

—Mamá... no, no te vayas... papá... no me dejéis sola, no... hermanito—Repetía una y otra vez.

Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que a veces tenía pesadillas relacionadas con el accidente de coche en el que ella había sido la única superviviente, pero pensaba que hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, aunque al parecer, su pequeña protegida le había escondido más de una cosa. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la mullida cama, a su lado, limpiando con la yema de su dedo gordo la rebelde lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Todo está bien...—Repitió como había hecho tantas otras veces—Estás a salvo...

Acariciaba su cabello oscuro lentamente, para que pudiera relajarse, y tras un minuto las facciones del rostro de la muchacha comenzaron a hacerlo. Se quedó allí hasta que la vio volver a respirar con normalidad, las lágrimas pronto se secaron en su rostro y no vio mayor necesidad de permanecer allí.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando fue a levantarse de la cama, sus ojos se centraron en una libreta que permanecía en el suelo. La recogió, mirándola con sorpresa, pues la reconocía como la libreta que ella llevaba a todas partes, la libreta de sus dibujos. De vez en cuando le había enseñado lo que dibujaba y siempre trataba esa libreta con mucho cariño, por lo que le extrañó que estuviera ahí tirada.

Se fijó también en un ovillo de papel que había en el suelo y lo extendió para ver qué era. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ser observado por su propia mirada en el dibujo. Era un dibujo suyo, hecho un gurruño en el suelo. Observó sus facciones, era como mirarse en un espejo, se encontraba ante la perfección hecha dibujo, era realmente realista. Por lo que pudo ver con sus propios ojos Rin había mejorado muchísimo en esos años.

Miró hacia la chica, que se había girado en la cama cuanto apenas. Era un dibujo hermoso, así que no entendió por qué lo había desechado con semejante saña. Abrió la libreta observando un dibujo de un simpático perrito jugando con unos niños, parecía que se salían del mismo papel, era hipnotizante, tan hipnotizante que no pudo evitar observar el siguiente, y el siguiente, hasta que volvió a encontrarse de nuevo a sí mismo, esta vez leyendo un libro.

Levantó las cejas mínimamente en señal de sorpresa, y siguió pasando y pasando hojas hasta que llegó a un dibujo de un enorme perro demoníaco que parecía la mar de fiero y poderoso.

Cerró la libreta mientras su cerebro analizaba lo que acababa de ver, los dibujos eran buenos, de eso no había ninguna duda, y eso lo había sorprendido, alguna que otra vez le enseñaba sus dibujos, sí, normalmente de animales, alguna vez alguno de Kagome, pero ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que esa pequeña libreta que la seguiría al final de los tiempos estaría repleta de dibujos de sí mismo y eso, eso hacía que algo se revolviera en su pecho.

Y entonces su cerebro empezó a unir los engranajes, las piezas que horas antes había estado intentando unir y que desconocía como encajar, pero en ese instante, en ese instante en el que sostenía un dibujo arrugado y demacrado de sí mismo comenzó a entenderlo y por fin pudo unir todas las partes del puzzle que no había podido juntar en todo el día.

Rin no tenía ninguna clase de sentimiento romántico hacia su amigo. Cuando se había ido llorando seguida por Kohaku la persona a la que se había encontrado había sido a él, acompañado por Sara, él le había dicho a la chica que ella era su hermana pequeña y entonces había salido corriendo de allí como alma que se llevaba el diablo. La persona a la que estaba evitando por todos los medios en la casa había sido a él. Su libreta estaba llena de dibujos suyos, y el dibujo que había en el suelo hecho un ovillo era de él.

Rin lloraba por él, porque la persona que había en su corazón adolescente era él.

No sabía cómo sentirse ante tal revelación, estaba confuso, era como su hermana, diría que mucho más que inuyasha que a su pesar era su medio hermano biológico. La protegía, la cuidaba, al principio había intentado evitarla e ignorarla pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella, había incorporado su presencia como algo normal, y sólo habían hecho falta tres días para que se diera cuenta de que estaba totalmente integrada en su vida, que el simple hecho de que ella lo ignorara lo molestaba y lo hacía no poder centrarse en nada más.

Cuando Rin le sonreía, solo a él, cuando hacía algo que le demostraba que lo apreciaba, se sentía bien, aunque no lo mostrara al resto del mundo. Simplemente estar cerca de Rin lo tranquilizaba y saber que ella lo entendía, era bastante. Incluso se había molestado con la idea de que ella estuviera enamorada de su amigo castaño, con la idea de que él la tocara, entonces... ¿Podía decir realmente que todo ese tiempo la había considerado su hermana menor?

La respuesta estaba clara para él, tal vez había tenido que encontrarse esos dibujos para darse cuenta... Al principio él la consideraba su hermana, pero con el tiempo, con los años, ese cariño había degenerado en algo más, algo que no sabía descifrar en ese instante, pero que lo hacía sentir realmente bien, aunque también lo confundía.

Ese algo que sólo sentía cuando estaba cerca de Rin, algo extraño, una sensación pacífica en su pecho y a la vez peligrosa.

—Se... Sesshomaru... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Realmente peligrosa.

.

.

 _Hola de nuevo y lo sé, como he leído en algunos comentarios, efectivamente, he tardado 84 años en publicar, yo diría 85, la vida y el trabajo no me dejan escribir como debería, culpa mía todo._

 _He estado leyendo vuestros comentarios, viendo que aún os acordáis de mi historia, y no tengo intención de abandonarla, pero voy lenta, lenta como los caracoles._

 _Espero que en el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad, me hace mucha ilusión veros leer._

 _Y bueno, me despido, espero seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Helen Marinelli ;)**_


	8. Sentimientos complicados

**Capítulo 8: Sentimientos complicados**

Abrió los ojos, despertándose de su sueño, tanto pensar en ciertas cosas la cansaba más de la cuenta y la hacía caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Su pesadilla personal, su amor adolescente, le rondaba la cabeza desde que se despertaba hasta que se dormía, incluso atormentándola en sueños, no había ningún momento en el que estuviera tranquila.

Sí, había soñado con él, no recordaba exactamente por qué, ni cuales habían sido sus palabras, recordaba estar teniendo una pesadilla, no recordaba de que iba, pues la había olvidado cuando en medio de su sueño se había colado su voz imponente y demandante, esa masculina voz que haría derretirse a cualquiera y a la vez congelarlo sin escapatoria. Su voz la había calmado en medio de su sueño, solo él lo lograba, como siempre, y por eso no podía más que frustrarse, porque estaba perdida y ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Cogió el cojín que tenía al lado y se lo puso en la cara, Sesshomaru Taisho era difícil de sacar de su corazón y que fuera la persona más atractiva que había visto en su vida no ayudaba mucho. Ni en un millón de años conseguiría olvidarse de ese rostro tan perfecto.

— _¡Dichosos genes del señor Taisho!—_ Pensó recordando por un momento que Sesshomaru era muy parecido físicamente a su padre.

Se giró en la cama y su corazón dio un respingo. Ahí, en el borde de su cama, había un chico sentado, un hombre de espalda ancha y cabellos plateados quién parecía observar algo entre sus manos.

Se preguntó por un momento qué haría allí, tan callado. No era que Sesshomaru fuera una persona de muchas palabras, hacerlo juntar más de dos frases en una conversación ya era un logro, pero colarse en su cuarto en medio de la noche y no avisarla de que estaba allí... eso, eso no era propio de él.

Su cuerpo se incorporó casi sin esfuerzo mientras observaba la espalda de su acompañante. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento se había dado cuenta de que ella ya estaba despierta y lo observaba con curiosidad, así que decidió hacérselo saber, que ella estaba despierta, confundida, mirando su espalda ancha.

—Se... Sesshomaru... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Juraría que había dado un pequeño respingo al verse descubierto, pero lo desechó, echándole la culpa mentalmente a que acababa de despertarse y que todavía estaba medio dormida, aunque cuando Sesshomaru se giró, con la mirada seria, observándola de arriba a abajo como si la estuviera mirando por primera vez en la vida, con esos penetrantes ojos dorados, no pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro, porque era la primera vez que la observaba de esa manera tan... ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? ¿Sensual? Aunque tal vez solo fuera su imaginación.

Su corazón empezó a latir desbordado cuando vio como él se acercaba lentamente a ella y agarraba uno de sus mechones de cabello negro rebeldes entre sus finos y masculinos dedos, llevándolo a sus labios sin siquiera separar la vista de sus grandes ojos.

Se sentía como una presa fácil ante un depredador letal, pero claro, ¿Cómo se iba a sentir de otra manera cuando él la estaba mirando así? Tan serio y tan fijo en ella, como si nada ni nadie más existiera en el mundo.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiznaran de rojo, su cara en ese momento parecía un tomate maduro, y más cuando vio que él se acercaba a su rostro. Definitivamente estaba dormida todavía, eso no podía ser real, no podía ser cierto, pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar un sueño que era tan hermoso, por lo que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, esperando a que sus labios, esos con los que soñaba desde que no era más que una simple niña, llegaran a su destino.

Pero lo que soñó en ese instante nunca pasó, pues aunque cerró los ojos y esperó paciente con las mejillas al rojo vivo, lo que contrastaba con su piel pálida, lo único que llegó a su rostro fue una mano que se plantó frente a sus ojos y la obligó lentamente a volverse a tumbar, hasta que su cabeza volvió a tocar la mullida almohada.

—Duérmete, Rin.

La orden había sido más que clara, y ella se quedó petrificada como una estatua en la posición en la que estaba. Ni siquiera lo vio irse de la habitación, se había quedado mirando el techo con los ojos como platos. No había sido un sueño, no, él estaba ahí, en su cuarto, mirándola con esos profundos ojos dorados.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, totalmente avergonzada, preguntándose si él se había dado cuenta de lo que ella pensaba que iba a hacer. Igual él solo le estaba mirando porque tenía una legaña en el ojo y se la quería quitar, y ella le había plantado la cara en busca de un beso que pensaba que le iba a dar.

 _—¡Dios mío! ¡Pero que vergüenza!_ —Pensó ella dando vueltas sobre su cama.

Esperaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella pensaba que iba a hacer, sino sería un desastre. Definitivamente sería su fin. No le volvería a dirigir la palabra de nuevo, de eso estaba segura.

Siempre podía decir que en medio de su sueño lo había confundido con un suculento gofre de chocolate o una copa de helado de nata, pero claro, Sesshomaru no era idiota y no se lo tragaría, ¡Y más cuando había ido directa hacia sus labios!

—¡Menudo desastre!—Exclamó con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Era lo único que le faltaba ya. A su ya de por sí complicada situación donde se había enamorado de su amigo de la infancia y protector, quien solo la veía como a su pequeña hermana, se sumaba un percance más, que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado a punto, a un milímetro, de besarlo. Definitivamente era una desgraciada.

Mientras, con la espalda recargada en la puerta, el muchacho en cuestión intentaba recuperarse de lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Nunca había sentido su corazón latir con tanta fuerza como en ese momento, en frente de la habitación de la que consideraba hacía unas horas su protegida o su pequeña hermana, donde había descubierto que en su corazón adolescente no tenía más que pensamientos sobre él y no sobre su zarrapastroso amigo, donde se había dado cuenta de que Rin era más que tentadora para él, hasta el nivel de hacer arder su sangre y volverlo loco. Había estado a punto de perder el juicio.

Al principio, cuando se había girado en la cama, estaba envuelto en una cantidad de confusos pensamientos bastante reveladores sobre su pequeña "protegida", pero cuando la había visto tras él, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos avellana, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación donde sus mejillas se coloreaban adquiriendo un tinte rojo adorable, solo pudo pensar en una palabra. Peligro.

Peligro porque jamás había considerado que Rin pudiera verse así, como una tentación, casi como si él fuera un hombre perdido en el desierto y Rin fuera un vaso de agua fresca; porque ella era solo una chiquilla enamorada que no se negaría a sus caricias, ya que al parecer había descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de esa pequeña adolescente; porque aunque le costara reconocerlo estaba confuso, confuso con sus propios sentimientos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a besarla se obligó a sí mismo a parar.

Porque sí. Iba a besarla. Sin siquiera darse cuenta había quedado atrapado en medio de sus vivos ojos castaños, no podía apartar los suyos propios, invadido totalmente por ese aroma a flores, tentado por esas mejillas rojas encendidas como las luces de un árbol de navidad.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se paró, en seco, llegando a la realización de que iba a besar a una adolescente en su cuarto, después de haber entrado en mitad de la noche solo para que le diera una explicación, porque estaba celoso, sí, celoso de que un adolescente tuviera la atención de Rin, cuando desde el principio de los tiempos, él había sido el único al que ella había visto.

Estaba celoso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar que faltaban unos milímetros para llegar a su objetivo e interpuso su mano entre el rostro de la muchacha y el suyo, empujándola lentamente para que volviera a dormirse y con suerte, con suerte pensaría que era un sueño y no se acordaría al día siguiente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, por ello huyó, sí, Sesshomaru Taisho había huido del cuarto de una adolescente. Completamente aterrorizado, porque por primera vez en su vida se había dado cuenta de que no era tan desalmado como pensaba, tenía sentimientos, sentimientos diferentes a la ira y al resentimiento, sentimientos complicados que no sabía cómo gestionar, porque no era amor, estaba seguro, simplemente era mera atracción física, y no podía hacerle algo tan rastrero a Rin, porque Rin no era como las otras.

Su pecho dolía, le presionaba como si tuviera una losa encima y su cabeza daba vueltas, debido a la confusión, necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus pensamientos con la almohada, porque todo lo que había descubierto sobre Rin y sobre sí mismo era extraño, cuanto menos bizarro. Hacía una semana hubiera puesto en su lugar a cualquiera que le hubiera simplemente insinuado algo tan loco como eso, pero ahora era su cabeza la que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto porque había estado a punto de besar a Rin, la pequeña niña huérfana que había llegado hacía años a su vida impuesta por su madrastra, aquella que desde el principio había intentado evitar por todos los medios, pero que no paraba de perseguirle.

— _Ya no la ves como a una niña_ —Le dijo la voz de su cabeza recordando la visión de hacía solo unos minutos en el interior del cuarto.

—Estupideces...—Murmuró.

Se encaminó hacia su propio cuarto en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, chocándose con el idiota de Inuyasha, a quien ni siquiera escuchó quejarse. El adolescente se quedó parado mirándolo, extrañado de que ni siquiera le hubiera dicho una o dos malas palabras por ir despistado en sus cosas, aunque parecía que el más metido en sus pensamientos era su medio hermano mayor.

Inuyasha miró la puerta de la habitación de Rin, parecía que el malhumorado Sesshomaru salía de allí, pero era imposible, su hermano podía ser un demonio blanco, pero jamás se enfadaría con esa pequeña chiquilla que era Rin, a no ser que...

—¡Nah! ¡imposible!—Exclamó Inuyasha volviendo a tomar su camino hacia la habitación.

Rin se despertó aquella mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no había podido conciliar el sueño, había decidido la noche anterior que seguiría con su plan de alejarse del mayor de los hijos del señor Taisho, pero el plan estaba saliendo demasiado bien a su parecer, más que nada porque si antes lo encontraba en todas partes y tenía que hacer movimientos extraños para evitarlo, ahora parecía que vivían en casas diferentes, y no era tonta, eso posiblemente significaba que él también la estaba evitando.

Seguro que él sabía lo que había estado a punto de hacer aquella vergonzosa noche y había decidido poner distancia con ella, y aunque ese era el plan desde un inicio, poner distancia entre ellos... no podía evitar estar enfadada consigo misma y con el mismo Sesshomaru, a quien parecía no costarle nada esquivarla por la casa.

La chica comenzó a murmurar todos los improperios que se le iban ocurriendo y más mientras pasaba un plumero por el gran recibidor de la entrada. Cuando estaba triste tendía a hacer esas cosas, buscar cualquier cosa para ocupar su mente, y en ese momento, parecía que la única forma de no pensar en el mayor de los Taisho era sin duda mantener la mente ocupada con cientos de cosas, no parar era una buena solución, pero aun así le costaba mucho distraerse.

—No sé qué te habrá hecho ese plumero pero debe ser algo grave...

La voz de su abuela la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para mirarla. La anciana estaba pasando un trapo por una de las caras figuras del recibidor mientras observaba como la adolescente, que se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, agitaba el plumero con saña y con fuerza, levantando todo el polvo del recibidor en una especie de nube sobre sus cabezas. Rin no había dejado ni siquiera una motita de polvo, lo que la hacía preguntarse para qué demonios estaba ella repasando las figuras, si la adolescente se había encargado de eliminar cualquier cosa que estuviera sobre ellas, si seguía así seguro que las puliría.

—O tal vez no es el plumero...—Dijo la anciana dejando la figura sobre el recibidor—Con tu edad y por tu rabia... ¿Es algún problema con algún muchacho?

La morena paró de mover el plumero y comenzó a escuchar a su abuela, con atención, como si se preguntara si su abuela era adivina o si podía leer su mente, o mucho peor, igual era simplemente que era demasiado obvia.

—Soy vieja—Dijo de repente la anciana—Tengo más experiencia que tú en detectar ciertas cosas, pero bueno, si dejas que me meta en tus asuntos, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aclarar las cosas con ese chico, ya sabes, se pueden aclarar muchos malentendidos solo con hablar de ello.

—Conversar con ese chico es más difícil de lo que parece, abuelita.

Decidió obviar que la persona de la que estaban hablando era Sesshomaru, y que con el rey del hielo, quien había inventado la ley marcial del silencio no se podía hablar, ni razonar, no de sentimientos y tonterías así, porque estaba segura, conociéndolo como lo conocía, que lo vería como algo tonto.

—Así que sí que era por un chico—Murmuró su abuela sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Rin—Hazme caso, hablar es la clave simplemente por saber si pierdes el tiempo o si hay alguna esperanza, porque perder el tiempo con personas que no lo merecen le quita tiempo a aquellos que sí.

—No, osea, yo sé que él merece la pena pero... pero creo que él no siente lo mismo por mí.

—Pues entonces él se lo pierde. Debe ser un gran idiota por no ver lo que tiene delante.

La anciana sonrió y le acarició a su nieta el rostro, haciendo que esta le correspondiera también con una gran sonrisa. El idiota que no viera lo que valía esa pequeña niña dulce que era Rin definitivamente no valía la pena. No encontraría en el mundo una persona más dulce y amorosa que ella, mas buena e inocente, y tal vez, por su inocencia, no se enfrentaría tal y como le había aconsejado al chico en cuestión, porque quién sabía, el corazón humano era un tanto complicado y posiblemente, y con suerte, aunque ella pensara que no era correspondida, podía ser que no fuera así, podía ser que simplemente fuera tímido y estuviera colado hasta la médula por su pequeña nieta, aunque si él en verdad no tenía ninguna clase de sentimiento por ella...

—Dime quién es y lo perseguiré con mi escoba hasta molerlo a palos...

La risa de Rin se escuchó clara por toda la casa, imaginándose por un momento como su abuela desempolvaba la escoba y corría a moler a palos a Sesshomaru. No creía que al señor Taisho le hiciera mucha gracia el asunto, aunque igual se unía a su abuela en la persecución, definitivamente sería gracioso, aunque claro, a Sessomaru no le haría ninguna gracia.

Rin abrazó a su abuela agradeciéndole su apoyo, tenía que ser fuerte, de eso no había duda e igual, igual su plan de evitar a Sesshomaru no estaba del todo bien pensado, igual tenía que dejar las cosas al chico claras, decirle la verdad, que desde pequeña lo había visto como su salvador, la persona más importante para ella y que ese cariño, con el tiempo, había ido convirtiéndose en algo mucho más profundo. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar él, era tan misterioso y callado que podía esperarse cualquier cosa, por lo menos ya sabía que la veía un poco como a una hermana y eso, aunque la molestaba, ya era alguna clase de sentimiento por su parte.

Sesshomaru volvió ese día a casa con unas ojeras impropias de él. No había podido descansar esa noche, no por no haberlo intentado, sino por todo lo que había ocurrido con Rin. Cerraba los ojos y aunque intentaba quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, su cerebro tenía otros planes, dándole vueltas sin parar al monotema.

Entró en casa, más cabreado que de costumbre, lo único que le faltaba ya era distraerse de las clases por una pequeña niña, porque eso era lo que era, una adolescente mucho menor que él, una niña huérfana que había caído en su casa por casualidad y él, Sesshomaru Taisho, primogénito de Inu no Taisho e Irasue, cuya sangre era más que pura y cuya condición era más que envidiable desde su nacimiento, no podía preocuparse por cosas tontas que tuvieran relación con una adolescente sin cuna, ni familia.

Escuchó una voz melodiosa canturrear una canción, parecía que venía del salón, sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, era una canción muy animada y parecía que la persona que cantaba no estaba sola pues escuchaba como algunas personas más le animaban a seguir.

No entendía muy bien como era posible, él sin dormir dándole vueltas al asunto, un asunto que en la vida hubiera creído posible que estuviera en su cabeza, y su principal problema cantando por la casa bien animada. No se podía creer que fuera ella, después de todo no podía ser que el gran Sesshomaru Taisho estuviera pensando en esas cosas y fuera ignorado de esa manera tan burda por una chiquilla enamorada, no después de haber estado a punto de besarla, por lo menos debía estar penando por las esquinas.

La curiosidad pudo con él y se asomó a la estancia descubriendo lo que ya sabía. Rin era la que estaba cantando, obviamente, con una escoba en las manos simulando un micrófono de pie, mientras una de las doncellas de la casa y Myoga la animaban a seguir, dando palmas y silbando. Incluso la chica había dejado de lado la escoba para lanzarse hacia la doncella invitándola a bailar. Una escena bastante animada, aunque claro, era Rin de quien hablaba, no podía haber sido de otra forma.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver la escena, después de todo esa era su Rin, capaz de iluminar hasta la más lúgubre estancia con su arrolladora luz interior.

— _¿Tu Rin?—_ Preguntó la molesta voz de su cabeza.

Su sonrisa se esfumó por un instante. De nuevo afloraba en él ese extraño sentimiento de pertenencia, con esa niña huérfana. La escena que había montado, esa improvisación de concierto con baile incluido siendo animada por los criados, no era una cosa que haría una muchacha educada, una muchacha de su clase, y por las pintas que llevaba, seguramente estaba ayudando al servicio con la limpieza de la casa, cosa que ya había hecho en otras ocasiones. Una mujer de su condición jamás haría tal cosa, incluso la mujer de su padre, de clase baja, jamás lo había hecho porque sabía cual era su lugar, pero Rin, Rin sí porque dada su condición no veía ningún problema en ello.

— _Y aunque no lo quieras admitir, tú tampoco ves el mínimo problema en que haga lo que quiera, después de todo te gusta que sea así, es perfecta tal y como es._

Esa maldita vocecilla que lo atormentaba era más problemática de lo que pensaba.

Se había distraído un poco en sus pensamientos, dejándose ver más de la cuenta, y cuando Rin lo vio, paró en seco. Sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo y al verse descubierta haciendo el tonto, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, totalmente avergonzada por haber sido descubierta precisamente por él.

— _Perfecta...—Pensó de nuevo._

Definitivamente él era Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo de Inu no Taisho e Irasue, de familia de alta cuna y sangre pura, y ya no recordaba qué más cosas, pero la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacer que su corazón diera un vuelco como ese simplemente por sonrojarse al ser descubierta por él era ella, era Rin, siempre había sido Rin. La única persona que había traspasado los muros de hielo que él mismo había construido en su corazón desde el día en que su madre lo había dejado tirado en esa casa prefiriendo los negocios a su hijo, había sido ella. Siempre Rin.

Y le importaba una mierda de dónde procediera ella, porque Rin siempre sería Rin, y estaba seguro de que no había persona en el mundo que fuera más contraría a él que ella, pero por ello, porque no se parecían en absolutamente nada, estaba seguro, completamente seguro, de que ella era perfecta para él.

Dio un paso adelante, sorprendiendo a la chica, que pensaba que volvería a ignorarla, pero nunca llegó a su objetivo, un golpe fuerte lo paró, parecía que algo se había caído, a plomo, y era algo grande.

Todas las personas que estaban en el salón se dirigieron a la habitación contigua y Rin, que se encontraba al lado de Myoga, sintió como su corazón se paraba de repente, en el suelo, más blanca que la harina, y sin responder a una de las doncellas que la zarandeaba en el suelo, estaba su abuelita, Kaede, totalmente inconsciente.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola otra vez!_

 _Tal y como dije, ¡estoy de vuelta en septiembre! ¡Y de este año! jajaja algunos pensarían si había dicho algo del año que viene, pero no, he vuelto en 2019 ;)_

 _He estado leyendo vuestros comentarios, como siempre es lo que me da fuerzas para continuar con la historia, después de todo mi tiempo es escaso, pero intento por todos los medios no dejaros tirados y darle a mis historias un final (aunque vaya más lenta que un caracol) ¡Gracias por estar ahí! ¡De verdad os lo agradezco!_

 _Espero que el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto en escribirlo._

 _Y bueno, me despido, ¡espero seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios!_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _Helen Marinelli ;)_


End file.
